Sin recuerdos
by galilea
Summary: TERMINADA. Espero que os guste como ha terminado todo. He subido los últimos capitulos de golpe porque el final ya lo tenia casi terminado desde hacia mucho tiempo. Gracia por todos y disfrutar con la historia. Besos
1. Default Chapter

**Ante todo debo decir que estos personajes no me pertencen, ya sabemos todos a quien pertenecen, una gran escritora, es decir J.K Rowling. El unico personaje que me pertenece es Jess. Un beso a todos ya disfrutar.**

**CAPITULO I**

Un chico alto, con el pelo largo y moreno corría por el camino que llevaba a la fuente cargando con un bulto negro mucho más grande que él. Era un cuerpo. Jess se pregunto como podía un chico cargar un cuerpo así de grande con tanta facilidad.

Estaba recostada en un banco y vio al chico pasar, parecía cansado y llevaba en su mano un palito de madera. ¡Era un mago!.

Un grupo de cinco personas se paro cerca de ella, iban vestidos de negro, no pudo verles la cara.

Jess se estaba enfadando, ¿por qué montaban tanto jaleo a esas horas? Desde luego los magos nunca fueron muy considerados con los demás.

-Ha cogido este camino, ¡venga el amo quiere al chico vivo, pero al otro lo vamos a dejar mas que seco!

-Si no lo esta ya, le di de lleno, que pena que no fuera un Avada Kedabra.

Los siguieron corriendo en la misma dirección que había cogido el chico.

¡Que le importaba a ella que le pasara al chico! Cerro los ojos y trato de dormir otra vez, al poco escucho una explosión.

¡Ahora si que estaba cabreada! O hacía algo o no le iban a dejar dormir en toda la noche.

Se levanto, saco su varita y tomo la misma dirección que los demás hombres,

Cuando llego se encontró al chico con una mirada fría y amenazante, tenia los ojos verdes. La varita en su mano, echaba chispas con fuerza. El chico era un gran mago, pero aún no controlaba bien toda su energía. El chico estaba protegiendo a una persona inconsciente vestido de negro. Jess se escondió entre los arbusto.

-Venga, chico. Ríndete, apártate, acabamos con él y luego nos acompañas.

-Nunca dejare que le toquéis un pelo, escoria. Y tampoco voy a ir con vosotros, decir a vuestro amo que ya no soy un niño, que ahora es cuando debe temerme.

-¡Vaya humos tiene el chico! ¡Y se cree un gran mago!.-Un hombre vestido de negro se reía provocando que el chico lo mirara con más odio.

-¡Desmaius!

Lo que Jess vio en ese momento fue caer a dos hombres antes de que ninguno de los cinco hombres pudiera a reaccionar. El chico se defendía muy bien, pero no tenía mucha posibilidad de moverse, quería proteger al hombre que tenia detrás de él y eso le estaba creando problemas.

Jess se cansó de tanto alboroto y salió de su escondite, ayudando al chico en la batalla, dos hombres cayeron quedando solo uno, el cual al verse en desventaja desapreció.

-Cobarde...

Jess miro al chico, este había corrido en dirección de su compañero, el cual seguía inconsciente.

Se acerco, miro el cuerpo del hombre y sintio una punzada de dolor en la sien, tenía varías heridas, pero lo que preocupo a Jess fue la del costado, no era profunda, pero podía haber daños interiores.

-Debes llevarlo a San musgo.

-No puedo, allí estaría en más peligro. Mis compañeros me encontraran pronto, solo debo quedarme en un sitio fijo. –El chico miro a su alrededor- Pero no aquí.

Jess lo miro fijamente, era joven, aparentaba 20 años, su expresión y su mirada era lo que indicaban, pero su rostro daba a entender que aún no había salido de la pubertad.

-O lo llevas a un hospital o lo único que encontraran tus compañeros será a un moribundo en los mejores de los casos.

-Ya te he dicho que allí no podemos ir.

Jess sonrió, el chico tenia mucho genio. Lo miro a la cara y sintiendo una punzada de rabia Jess se encogió de hombros, tarde o temprano deberia volver a ese mundo, de todas formas ¿No había vuelto a Londres para volver a ver a sus amigos?

-Ven, te ayudare, yo lo sanare.

-¿Sabes como curar estas heridas?

-Si, fue medimaga, venga te llevare a un sitio seguro.

Los llevo fuera del jardín, allí cogieron un callejón, cuando llegaron al final del callejón, Jess abrió la puerta, pasaron entre un grupo de personas que dormían en el suelo. El chico miraba con desconfianza todo el lugar. Jess no lo culpo, esa era una casa de ocupas. Vivia de esa forma desde hacia muchos años, era la mejor forma de separarse de ese mundo.

Llegaron a una habitación, cerro la puerta. La habitación estaba sucia y solo tenia una cama, pero por lo menos era lo único que tenia en ese momento. El chico dejo al hombre en la cama. Miro la habitación con su mirada fría.

-Es tuya.

-No, es de un amigo, él es un ocupa, me deja entrar cuando hace frío, pero ahora esta de viaje.

-Y los de abajo.

-Son mis amigos, no nos molestaran.

-¿Tus amigos?

-En la calle, o nos ayudamos mutuamente o nos morimos todos, aunque no debes fiarte nunca de nadie.

Mientras Jess empezaba a romper las ropas del hombre para curarle las heridas, saco de su bolsa unas cuantas pociones que tenia guardadas, ya no vivía con la magia pero su varita y ciertas pociones nunca las dejaba a un lado.

El chico se había sentado en suelo, parecía cansado, aun sujetaba con fuerza la varita. Trato de relajarlo.

-¿cómo te llamas?

Él chico pareció dudar antes de contestar.

-Ronald...Ronald Mcwhite.

-Muy bien Ronald, se pondrá bien, solo esta inconsciente, tiene heridas feas. Su cuerpo ha sido muy maltratado. Solo necesita reposo. Mañana podrá levantarse, aunque se cansara rápidamente durante unos días-El chico afirmo con la cabeza, parecía que le habían quitado un peso de encima- ¿Es tu padre?

El chico miro al hombre con preocupación, parecía volver a dudar.

-Si, lo es.

Jess sonrió para si, ni se llamaba Mcwhite, ni ese era su padre.

-No te pareces mucho a él, debes ser una copia exacta de tu madre.

El chico sonrió por primera vez, tenia una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué os atacaban esos hombres?

El chico la miro con frialdad y sorpresa.

-¿Eran mortifagos? ¿Pensaba que el ministerio habia terminado con ellos?

-Lo eran.

-¿Por qué os atacaban?

-No nos atacaban, jugabamos.

El chico sonrió ligeramente con ironia. Estaba claro que el chico no queria hablar, tenia el pelo largo hasta los hombros y el flequillo le tapaba casi los ojos, pero aun asi dejaban ver el brillo de estos. Jess siguió currando las heridas del hombre quien le resultaba vagamente familiar. Cuando termino de curarlo miro al chico, seguia sujetando su varita con fuerza y estaba atento a cualquier ruido.

-Descansa, te lo mereces. Mañana tu padre estará mucho mejor.

Jess se acostó en un rincón y miro como el chico mantenía los ojos abiertos, cogía la varita con más fuerza. Antes de dormirse, Jess pensó que ese día había vuelto a la vida, se había roto la rutina, ¿pero porque habia aún mortifagos sueltos? Ya le pregunataria a Albus. El siempre sabía, aunque estaba segura que primero le reñiria por haber desaparecido durante 15 años sin haber dicho nada.


	2. capitulo II y III

Sigamos como siempre, espero que estos capitulos os gusten. Besos a todos

CAPITULO II

Estaba todo negro, no sabía donde estaba, recordó lo que había pasado. Potter había sido atacado, habían matado a su familia y al miembro de la orden que le tocaba vigilarlo. Potter había conseguido escapar, ahora toda la orden lo buscaba por todos los sitios. Él estaba buscándolo, se habían separado, cuando lo vio. Estaba rodeado por varios mortifagos, no representaba tener miedo. Vio como le lanzaban un cruciatus, y el chico caía, pero no gritaba.

El corrió y entro en una lucha junto con Potter para salvar sus vidas, había conseguido derribar a varios mortifagos cuando le dieron con un hechizo cruciatus. Diferentes maldiciones cayeron encima de él, pensaba que iba a morir, luego vio una luz blanca que le envolvió, y como el chico le cogía del brazo y le ayudaba a escapar con él. Recordó decirle al chico que le dejara, que escapara sin él, pero el chico se negó. Corrieron durante mucho tiempo, él era ayudado por Potter, nunca le hacia caso el muy endiablado. Luego descansaron en un árbol y el perdió el conocimiento. ¿O había muerto?

-Señor Mcwhite, beba esto

Notó como un liquido espeso entraba en su boca y se deslizaba hasta su garganta. ¿Señor Mcwhite?. Abrió los ojos. Debía estar muerto. Si. Estaba muerto porque ella estaba allí, y ella murió hacia ya 15 años. Su ángel.

Quería acariciarla, besarla, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero quería tocarla. Acerco su mano a la cara de la chica, era tan hermosa.

-Mi ángel.

Todo se oscureció, volvía a caer en un sueño profundo.

-Mi ángel.

Jess sintió otra punzada de dolor en la cabeza cuando el hombre le hablo. Debía descansar, no solía sufrir dolores de cabeza y menos punzadas, solo sufria dolores de cabeza cuando recordaba el pasado y esa era una de las razones que habia vuelto, sabía que habia olvidado algo importante y debia volver a encontrarlo, ¿pero el que?.

El chico dormía, por fin había caído en un sueño profundo.

Se volvió a sentar en el suelo, ¿por qué había elegido esta vida?. Por todas las muertes que había visto en su vida, esa maldita guerra había matado todo lo que amó. Había elegido desaparecer. Y era hora de volver y no estaría mal volver a dormir en un cama de verdad y poder ducharse todos los días.

Se quedo dormida, un murmullo la despertó. No se movió.

-¿Cómo se encuentra profesor?

-Te dije que me dejaras Potter.

-No podía hacerlo señor......profesor si quiero ganar a Voldemort....

-No pronuncies ese nombre Potter.

-Le pido que me enseñe, es el mejor.

-El mejor es Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore me esta enseñando, pero no tiene mucho tiempo. Quiero que usted me ayude.

Un silencio, ¿Potter?, ¿Voldemort?. ¿qué estaba pasando? El chico y el hombre se hablaban con frialdad, ¿porque había dicho que era su padre? Podría haber dicho que era un amigo.

-De acuerdo Potter, te ayudare, pero no crea que van a ser divertidas.

-Si señor.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve señor.

-Deben estar apunto de encontrarnos, estábamos muy lejos de Privet Drive, ¿Dónde estamos exactamente Potter?

Jess abrió los ojos y los miro, el hombre estaba sentado en la cama, tenia mejor pinta, pero su expresión era hermética, no demostraba ningún sentimiento, igual que el chico.

La miraron, el hombre abrió la boca y por un facción de segundo emblanqueció. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada.

-Estáis en una casa ocupa de unos de mis amigos..., Señor Mcwhite ¿Verdad?

El hombre la miro extrañado, y luego miro al chico al que llamaba Potter, el chico asintió.

-No hace falta decir nombres falsos Potter, el chico es Harry Potter y yo soy Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts.

-Encantada de conocerles.

En ese momento varios PUFF se escucharon, aparecieron Dumbledore, Lupin y Moody. Ella los reconoció, habían sido amigos suyos, todos ellos pertenecieron a la Orden, como ella.

Fue la primera vez que vio al chico sonreír de verdad.

-¿os encontráis bien?

-Si, estamos bien.

Dumbledore miro a su profesor con preocupación, este seguía teniendo mal aspecto.

-Creo Severus que necesitas unos días de reposo.

-Estoy bien.

Jess sonrió al grupo que aun no se habían percatado de su presencia. Decidió llamar la atención.

-Deberá descansar el resto del tiempo sino quiere tener una cicatriz mas en su cuerpo.

-¿Jess? -Jess sonrió a Lupin-¡¡¡JESS!!!

Lupin se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, ella sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y la alegría de ver a uno de los que fue su mejor amigo. Dumbledore se acerco a ella y le abrazo con cariño.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, jovencita?

-Ya sabes, estaba cansada y me fui de vacaciones.

-Pero bien podías habernos escrito algo, decirnos que vivías...-Moody estaba muy enfadado con ella, el le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía-...te das cuenta que pensamos que estabas muerta...

-Perdona Alastor pero debes entenderlo, necesitaba pensar. –Al final Moody acepto darle un abrazo-Pero creo que ha vuelto Voldemort sino me equivoco.

Jess miro a Harry sonriendo, el chico parecía que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, miro a Snape, este miraba al suelo, su cara medio oculta por el pelo. Sentía la necesidad de pedirle perdón a ese hombre, pero no sabía porqué..., nunca lo había visto en su vida.

-Harry, te presento a Jessica Blade, una de las miembros más antiguas de la Orden y que después de la caída de Voldemort desapareció sin decir nada a nadie.

-No te preocupes Moody, si Voldemort ha vuelto yo también vuelvo. Ese maldito gusarrajo no se va a librar de mi hasta que muera. Aún así quería haceros una visita pronto, pero esto lo ha adelantado.

-Creo señorita, que usted no esta preparada para luchar contra él y menos si ha estado separada del mundo mágico durante tanto tiempo como dice el profesor.

Snape hablo con voz fría y calculadora, ¿quién se creía que era ese hombre?

-No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca señor Snape, usted no sabe de lo capaz que soy.

-Jess, tranquila, el profesor es miembro antiguo de la Orden también. Él sí que te conoce a ti, por lo menos de oídas.

-Vamonos de aquí, Albus. –Snape se levanto rápidamente de la cama, algo que fue un gran error porque se mareo y Potter tuvo que ayudarlo para que no cayera.

-Severus...-Dumbledore se acerco a él y le susurro una palabras en el oído, provocando una mirada de odio hacia ella.

Dumbledore cogió con delicadeza al profesor y saco un objeto muggle de su bolsillo.

-Harry, vamos a Hogwarts, tenemos que hablar sobre lo pasado y el profesor necesita descansar. Chicos nos vemos en el cuartel. Jess te quiero ver allí, aseada y preparada para todo. Me alegra verte.

El chico toco con una mano el objeto y miro a Dumbledore seriamente, al poco desaparecieron.

-Jess, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de Severus?-Lupin le hablo con dulzura.

-No, ¿por qué debía acordarme de él?

-Es normal que no se acuerde Remus, ya sabes que entonces nadie conocía a Snape como a uno de los nuestros.

-¿Era un espía?-Jess miro a Remus

-Si, lo fue. Salvo muchas vidas. Nadie lo supo hasta que Dumbledore intercedió por el cuando lo cogieron los aurores, pero pudo reunirse con Voldemort cuando este volvió contándole una buena sarta de mentiras, Snape y Dumbledore lo tenían todo previsto por si volvía. Voldemort ha vuelto hace 2 años Jess, y Snape se ha dado a conocer hace poco cuando salvo a los amigos de Potter de morir hacer un año.

Algo le estaban escondiendo sobre ese hombre, ella debería conocerlo porque no se marcho hasta después de dos años después de la muerte de Voldemort y eso que ella era para entonces una de las conexiones de los espías de Dumbledore,, y ella lo descubriría, sabía que sus amigos no le dirían nada, los conocía muy bien. Pero por nada había sido una de las mejores aurores.

CAPITULO III 

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, Harry espero a que llevara al profesor Snape a la enfermería. Se sentía cansado, había visto morir a sus tíos y a su primo. No es que les hubiera tenido un gran cariño, pero era lo único que le quedaba de familia. Esa noche solo había dormido una hora, hora que no había querido permitirse, pero estaba agotado y aun le dolía el cuerpo por el cruciatus que había sufrido.

Había estado muy preocupado por su profesor de pociones, este se había jugado la vida por él.

Harry había crecido mucho, ahora tenía 17 años, iba a empezar su último año en Hogwarts, hacía dos años que Sirius había muerto. Había tenido todo un año de descanso, Voldemort no había ido a por él en todo ese tiempo, había matado a muchos magos y muggles, pero la Orden trabajaba todos los días para detenerlo. Harry había comprendido que él era el único en poder detenerlo y por eso se había mantenido al margen de todo tipo de aventura y se había dedicado al estudio y a la practica. Sabía mucho más que sus compañeros de magia y era mucho más rápido. Sus amigos Hermione y Ron, habían practicado con él, estaban saliendo juntos y ambos apoyaban a Harry en todo. Ambos estaban a igual que Harry más avanzados que los demás, pero ahora a esa edad se notaba la diferencia de ellos dos con Harry. Harry era mucho más poderoso a pesar de que practicaban lo mismo.

Lo que no conseguía entender era porque le habían atacado los mortifagos y como lo habían conseguido. Se suponía que estaba protegido por el poder de su madre.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo Harry-Harry dio un salto en su silla, no había oído entrar al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry miro a su profesor, el año anterior le había estado enseñando a escondidas a él y a sus amigos. A principios de curso del año pasado el ministerio seguía sin fiarse de Dumbledore y había impuesto al colegio un profesor de DCAO, no había sido tan malo como Umbrigue, pero no aprendían mucho. Por eso el profesor le daba clases, pocas clases debido a su agenda, pero era algo. Mientras Harry y sus amigos habían podido continuar con el grupo de ED (al cual no habían cambiado el nombre).

-¿no tiene ninguna idea de porque, profesor?

Dumbledore se sentó en la silla.

-No se como lo consiguió Harry, pero creo que te ataco para causar más miedo. Si el te mata, la gente tendrá más miedo y su poder será mayor.

-¿Quizás ya conoce el final de la profecía?

-Solo lo sabemos cuatro personas, tu, Severus, Remus y yo. Y ninguno de nosotros diríamos nada.

-Lo sé.

-Sé que te vas a enfadar Harry, pero ¿cómo te sientes?

Harry miro a Dumbledore y sonrió tristemente, ese hombre empezaba a conocerle mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía.

-Exactamente como usted ha dicho, enfadado. Ellos no tendrían que haber muerto. No pude protegerlos.

-Lo siento Harry, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de todo lo que quieras cuando quieras.

-Gracias profesor.

-Creo que debo darte las gracias por no dejar solo al profesor Snape, le salvaste la vida.

-El ha salvado la mía varias veces, no he hecho nada especial. Tampoco podía dejarle solo,...aunque Snape me odie, yo no lo hago...-Harry miro a Dumbledore con tranquilidad- ... creo que es un buen hombre, incluso Ron lo dice.

-Me alegra que por fin podáis ver más allá de las mascaras de Severus, yo lo considero uno de mis hijos Harry, porque él por muchos errores que haya cometido en su vida lo ha pagado con crees y siempre ha estado a mi lado. Pero creo que si seguimos hablando de él y alguna vez se entera nos enterara a los dos. Venga Harry te acompaño a la enfermería quiero que descanses y duermas un poco. Dentro de una semana empezaran las clases así que te quedaras aquí.

Ese año Harry no había ido a la madriguera porque los Weasly habían ido de viaje a España, aprovechando el viaje para hablar con un amigo de Dumbledore que había pertenecido a la Orden en la primera guerra.

-Profesor, le he pedido que me de clase extras, además de las suyas claro esta.

-También me ha dicho eso, aunque no lo parezca el te tiene cierto cariño. Severus no te odia.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería vio que Snape dormía profundamente. Se acostó en una cama cercana y se bebió una poción para no soñar que le entrego Dumbledore.

Harry se despertó al oír unas voces susurrar, tenia las cortinas echadas y no podían ver que estaba despierto.

-¿Queeeee? ¿cómo se te ocurre? Desaparece durante años sin decir nada y ahora la haces profesora.-Una voz enfadada y cargada de reproche se estaba quejando.

-Severus...

-Albus, no quiero verla. Ella se fue, no puede irse y volver sin más.

-Jess no se acuerda de ti.

-Claro que no se acuerda, ya se encargo de borrar todos los recuerdos de mi que ella pudiera tener.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo que has hecho tú durante todos estos años?

-Yo la recuerdo, Albus, no me desmemorie..

-La necesito Severus, necesito que alguien de clases de DCAO y que no sea un completo inútil.

-Entiendo que necesites a alguien con capacidad, pero hay muchos que lo pueden hacer.

-Ahora solo me fió de las personas que conozco y a ella la conozco tan bien como si fuera mi hija, Severus. Y los demás están muy ocupados.

-Vas a excavar mi tumba Albus, me vas a volver loco.... No quiero verla, no puedo verla. Duele... No sé que es peor que no me reconozca o que me odie con toda su alma.

-Ella no te odiaba Severus y tu lo sabes.

-Ella me odiaba y yo la amaba con toda mi alma. Albus, por favor... no.

-Podrás conquistarla otra vez Severus.

-Fue ella quien me conquisto, Albus. Y tú la ayudaste así que deja de sonreír como un tonto.

-Severus, va a ser así, te lo he dicho para que lo supieras y te hicieras a la idea.

-¿Por qué no me dejo ese maldito crío morir con tranquilidad?

-Severus, te prohíbo que hables así. Y te recuerdo que me hiciste una promesa.

-Me obligaste

Silencio.

-Severus, por favor. Sé que nada te ha sido fácil en esta vida, pero no me vuelvas a dar el susto que me diste hace 17 años.

Silenció.

-Estaba borracho.

-Lo sé, pero no quita una cosa a la otra. Recuerda que siempre hay algo por lo que vivir.

-No te preocupes Albus, no volvería a cometer otra vez el mismo error.

Silencio.

-¿Le vas a dar clase a Harry?.

-Si, lo haré. Terminará odiándome más de lo que ya lo hace, pero lo haré.

-Quizás también debas dárselas a sus amigos, siempre van juntos y estos no se van a separar de él. Están tan avanzados como Harry, también ellos recibieron clases extras el año pasado.

-Solo a Potter

Silencio.

-No me mires así,... ¡De acuerdo también a los demás!

-¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho esta mañana?

-¿Que fui yo quien llevo a los mortifagos?.

-No, me dijo que él y sus amigos estaban seguros que tu eras un buen hombre.

-Se debió dar un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Dumbledore se rió,

-Si debió ser eso, descansa Severus, debes estar agotado porque aun no me has gritado.

Harry escucho como Dumbledore salía de la enfermería. Estuvo pensando sobre lo que había oído. Lo que más le había sorprendido era el tono de Snape, no era frió como siempre, sino cansado y... ¿qué ocurría con la señora Blade? ¿Por qué no reconocía a Snape y porque le dolía tanto a este? Y lo que más le había sorprendido a Harry, ¿qué fue lo que paso para que Dumbledore dijera que Snape le había dado un buen susto 17 años atrás?.

Por lo menos sabía que le iba a dar clases, a él y a sus amigos. No iban a ser muy gratas conociendo a Snape, pero podría avanzar más rápido.


	3. capitulo IV y V

CAPITULO IV 

Había aceptado trabajar en Hogwarts como maestra, todos los profesores eran muy agradables con ella, ni que decir aquellos que pertenecían a la orden. Todos a excepción de Snape. Llevaba tres semanas de clases y aún no se habían dirigido una sola palabra. Cuando ella llegaba, él desaparecía. Minerva le decía que no se preocupara que era así con todos los demás profesores, pero Jess se había dado cuenta que aunque no fuera un hombre abierto, con sus compañeros no era tan desagradable. Incluso una vez lo vio sonreír con Minerva, pero cuando ella llego se levanto de sus sillón dijo unas palabras a Minerva en voz baja y se fue.

Ese mismo día Dumbledore la llamo a su despacho, cuando entro se encontró al profesor Snape dentro del despacho, mirando a través de la ventana. Dumbledore estaba sentado y parecía divertirse mucho por algo.

-Hola Jess, por favor siéntate. Te estábamos esperando.

-Usted me dirá profesor.

-Ya conoces la historia de Potter.

-Sí, me la contó Remus.

-El profesor Snape, esta dando clases extras a Harry y a sus amigos.

Jess volvió a mirar a Snape este seguía mirando a través de la ventana.

-Y bueno, he creído que quizás tú puedas ayudarle. Así podrán conocerse mejor. Aparte de eso tu sabes artes marciales y lo podríamos agregar a los conocimientos del profesor.

Jess miro a Dumbledore, conocía a ese hombre muy bien y algo estaba tramando.

-Estaré encantada, siempre y cuando el profesor este de acuerdo.

-Él esta de acuerdo Jess.

Jess miro otra vez a Snape, este seguía sin moverse de la ventana.

-Bueno, entonces espero poder hablar con él en algún momento, teniendo en cuenta que no esta presente ahora mismo.

-Cuando usted quiera hablaremos, yo me encuentro en mi despacho la mayoría del tiempo-Snape se había dado la vuelta y miraba con enfado a Dumbledore.

-Vaya, por lo menos espero que me mire a la cara cuando hablemos la próxima vez, ¿o quizás mirara al suelo como un niño castigado?

Snape la miro con odio a los ojos, esos ojos negros, profundos y hermosos, le sonaban....Jess sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza que le produjo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Jess?

-Si...si, solo ha sido una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, Albus.

Jess volvió abrir los ojos para encontrarse que Snape ya no la miraba y miraba mucho más enojado a Dumbledore, quien sonreía con una tristeza profunda.

-A las 8 p.m., los lunes, jueves y sábados en mi despacho. –Severus salió de la habitación sin volver mirar a Jess- Siempre consigue lo que quiere este maldito viejo.

Jess se quedo asombrada cuando Snape cerro la puerta, ¡Había llamado viejo a Dumbledore!, miro a este y se encontró a un Dumbledore rojo de risa.

-Vosotros sabréis lo que hacéis....

-Severus es como un hijo para mi, aunque siempre me habla de usted cuando estamos acompañados me suele insultar cuando estamos solos, es una forma de desahogarse.

-¡Pero eso no es justo para ti!.

-Me insulta cuando consigo algo que no quiere hacer, cuando sabes que tuercas apretarle eres capaz de sacarle todo.

-Me ha gustado verlo así enfadado, pero no entiendo que le hecho para que me odie.

-No te odia...le caes bien...pero serás tú quien deba hacer un esfuerzo porque él nunca lo hace a la hora de acercarse a otras personas.

Jess se quedo pensativa.

-Si, ¿por qué no? Me puedo divertir rompiendo esa mascara. Y encima ese hombre....

Jess se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta .

-Ese hombre ¿qué? Jess

-Que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Cuando Jess dejo la habitación escucho una profunda risa, desde luego Dumbledore se estaba divirtiendo mucho ese día.

Las tres primeras semanas estaban siendo una tortura, cada vez que la veía sentía que su corazón se paraba, dejaba de palpitar. No quería estar cerca de ella por miedo a decir algo o a expresar algo que no debía. Así debía ser, como ella lo había querido. Los alumnos eran, como siempre, los que pagaban los platos rotos. ¡Esa mujer había conseguido romper su poca tranquilidad otra vez! y lo peor de todo es que lo había conseguido con su sola presencia. Ella era su talón de Aquiles, lo fue y lo seria para siempre.

Últimamente el único sitio donde se sentía cómodo era en una de sus clases, una clase en la que no dio clases en sus primeros años en Hogwarts por culpa de ella, por su solo recuerdo. Con el tiempo pudo dar clases, de hecho ahora era su clase favorita y todo por una maldita mancha con forma de conejo. ¡¿Quién diría que él, Severus Snape, el hombre más frió y cruel del colegio le gustaba esa clases por una mancha con forma de conejito?!

Allí pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, mirando la mancha, sin percatarse del paso del tiempo, recordando un pasado feliz y triste, un pasado en el que aprendió que valía la pena vivir por otros.

Esa tarde había recordado algo, Dumbledore les había llamado para hablar sobre las clases extras de Potter y sus "amiguitos", y ella le había retado. Él no le había dirigido en ningún momento la mirada y cuando al fin lo había hecho ella había sufrido una jaqueca. Eso lo enfado más aun. Todo aquello que le recordara a él le haría sufrir y sabia que lo había hecho expreso cuando se desmemorió, todo por no recordarle, por olvidarse para siempre de él.

Mirando la mancha recordaba.

FLAS BACK

Un chico alto y vestido de negro trabajaba concentrado en una poción, el chico tendría 23 años. Una chica estaba a su lado, era alta pero aun así le llegaba a su compañero al hombro. Vestía a lo muggle, unos pantalones vaqueros azules ajustado y una camisa ancha de color amarillo y de manga corta, ella tendría unos 19 años. Lo que mas contrastaba en ellos dos, era que el chico tenia ligeramente una ceja levantada, con aspecto amenazante y la chica una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. La chica no paraba de hablar mientras cortaba una lombrices secas en trocitos pequeños.

-Entonces el paciente le dijo al doctor que él solo había querido que su hermano, es decir el hermano del paciente, tuviera el pelo de color verde fosforito y sin saber aun como, se encontró que el que estaba verde era él. –La chica soltó una fuerte risa- ¡La gente ya no sabe que hacer!-Se hizo un silencio-Tengo otra historia, aunque esta vez la que metió la pata fui yo...

-Me estoy mareando. –El chico hablo con voz fría y siseante.

-¡Oh! Yo tengo unas pastillas buenísimas para eso.....

-¡NO! ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

La chica miro al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu nunca sonríes?

-No a una cabeza hueca como tú.

La chica lo miro medio enfadado y medio divertida, cruzo sus brazos dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Una cabeza hueca....¡sabes perfectamente que no piensas eso de mi!. Lo que pasa es que te sientes acosado por una chica que tiene menos años que tu y que sabe más tú.

-Tú no sabes más que yo, te estoy enseñando hacer pociones mientras me ayudas, eso fue lo que dijo Dumbledore que debíamos hacer.

-Mentira. Llevamos trabajando juntos desde hace un mes, te estoy ayudando hacer pociones tanto para Voldemort como para Dumbledore. Sabes muy bien que no se me dan bien las pociones y aún así no habrás conocido a nadie tan eficaz como yo en ellas.

-Tienes muy alta la autoestima. –El chico se dio la vuelta y miro por primera vez a la chica- ¡Y yo no me siento acosado por una chica como tú!

-Ya...Vamos a ver, a parte de Dumbledore y yo misma nadie sabe que estas en nuestro lado.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Vale, pero lo que te fastidia es que soy una chica y que encima te gusto.

-¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¡TU ESTAS LOCA!

-Pues si no es así, entonces no pasara nada si yo doy el primer paso.

-¿Qué paso?

La chica lo miro con picardía y el chico puso cara de susto, retrocediendo un paso. La chica dio varios pasos acercándose al chico, quedándose justo a medio metro de él. Sin previo aviso la chica le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Luego se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Hasta el próximo día Severus.

Cuando la chica estaba abriendo la puerta una mano fuerte golpeo en esta impidiendo que se abriera. La chica se dio la media la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del chico.

-Eso no es un beso Jess, como tu maestro debo explicarte como es un beso de verdad.

El chico la cogió en sus brazos y la beso con pasión siendo respondido con la misma pasión por la chica.

FIN FLAS BACK

Era domingo y aún no había hablado con Snape sobre la clase del trío grynffindor. Se dirigió a las mazmorras, al despacho de Snape, pero este no estaba allí, por lo que se dirigió a una clase de las mazmorras.

¿Quizás estaba en una de ellas?

Cuando llego a la clase más lejana del pasillo, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, sonrió. En esa clase uno de sus calderos explosionó e hizo una mancha en el techo, recordaba que tenía la forma de un conejo azul. No sabía porque pero ese recuerdo, que desde un principio no debía ser grato por el castigo que sufrió..., ese recuerdo la relajaba. Siempre se acordaba de ella cuando se sentía sola.

Entro en el despacho y se encontró a Snape sentado en una silla de estudiante mirando el techo. Él no se dio cuenta de su intrusión. Jess sonrió, ahora que estaba relajado Snape parecía más guapo de lo que un principio le pareció. Porque debía reconocerlo, a ella ese hombre le parecía muy sexy, no era una belleza griega pero tenía algo que a ella le atraía.

Se apoyo en la pared, riéndose, estaba mirando la marca que ella dejó en el tejado.

¿Qué diría él si supiera que ella era la culpable de esa mancha?

-Creo que debería limpiar sus clases un poco profesor, esa marca parece muy vieja.

Snape no se movió de su posición, pero su rostro se endureció

-¿No sabe llamar a la puerta?-Su voz sonó tan fría como siempre.

-No si esta abierta de en par en par.

Snape se levanto y se dirigió a otra mesa donde había un caldero.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Quería hablar sobre las clases extras de Potter.

-Pregunte lo que quiera.

-¿Sabe como se hizo esa mancha del techo?

-Esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver con la clases.

-Usted dijo que preguntara lo que quisiera..... ¿Lo sabe?

Jess se lo estaba pasando genial, y por el rostro del profesor este se estaba enfadando bastante.

-¿Acaso no lo sabe usted?

Jess, sonrió, estaba segura que ha ese hombre no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas que no podía responder.

-No, no lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo que estuviera aquí cuando estudie. ¿Lo sabe usted?

Snape levanto la cabeza y miro la marca y una minúscula sonrisa salió de sus labios, pero fue triste y rápida.

-La hizo una amiga, decía que tenía forma de conejo.

Jess se quedo helada, ese hombre había dicho que ella había sido una amiga suya, pero ella no le recordaba. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que creía que esa mancha parecía un conejo, le parecía una tontería y siempre se reía de ella por eso.

-Profesor, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Snape no respondió y se concentro en su poción.

Jess sentía que debía preguntar, necesitaba saber que había alrededor de ese hombre. El seguía sin mirarla.

Se acerco a él, lentamente. Se puso a su lado y miro sus manos cortar unas raíces.

-¿Por qué no me mira a la cara?

Snape no se había apercibido que ella estaba a su lado y sin darse cuenta se hizo un pequeño corte.

Ella le cogió rápidamente la mano, pero el la soltó inmediatamente, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se envolvió el dedo.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Suele ocurrir cuando trabajas con cuchillos.

-Déjeme mirárselo, me pareció profundo.-Jess se acerco a él más para poder cogerle la mano.

-¡No se acerque a mi!.

Jess se paro en seco, su tono había sido muy cortante. Con odió en su voz.

Jess sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho, ¿por qué le dolía tanto que ese hombre le hablara mal? Estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad de la personas. Se dio la vuelta para dejarle solo. Pero cuando iba a mitad de camino una mano le cogió del brazo y la retuvo.

-Perdona mi ...temperamento.

Ella le miro, fue la primera vez en esa tarde que Snape la miraba, sintió una paz interior que hacía tiempo no había sentido, o quizás nunca. Estaba sorprendida, estaba segura que ese hombre jamás pedía perdon.

Se quedo embelesada en la mirada de ese hombre. Poco a poco fue bajando su mirada a los labios de este, eran finos y duros, pero tenía la sensación que eran capaces de demostrar mucho más cariño que cualquier otra boca. Poco a poco se fue acercando a esos labios, estaba embrujada por esos labios. Le beso dulcemente, el no respondió. Se separo un poco de él para poder ver su rostro, le pareció que los ojos de Snape ya no eran tan fríos. Volvió a besarlos lentamente, profundizando el beso lentamente. Noto como Snape temblaba y aún sin responderle la separaba de él lentamente pero con determinación.

-No me hagas esto. No puedo.

Jess se sintió herida, miro al hombre y por primera vez vio dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

Snape aparto su mirada de ella, y poco a poco fue alejándose de ella. Se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana.

-Estas atado a otra mujer, ¿verdad?

Se hizo un silencio profundo.

-Lo siento.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, no me acercare a ti más de lo que exija las circunstancias.

Jess espero una contestación, una contestación que sabía no iba a recibir. Se le dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho, él amaba a otra persona. No sabía que era lo que había ocurrido, pero amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida. Casi no lo conocía y sabía muy poco de su vida, pero era como si lo conociera desde siempre. La mujer que lo tuviera debía sentirse orgullosa de tener a ese hombre, solo esperaba que ella supiera la suerte que tenía de tenerle.

CAPITULO V 

Snape se alejo de la ventana, para sentarse en una silla, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Ella le había besado, ¡Cuánto le había costado no contestarle! Deseaba ir tras ella y decirle que esa mujer era ella, pero no podía romper su promesa.

Sonrió con tristeza, una promesa que en realidad no había pronunciado en voz alta. Se levanto y salió de la clase, no sin antes prepararse su mascara, mascara que no podía romperse. Solo una persona había conseguido romperla a trocitos y ella se había ido para luego volver sin recuerdos de él.

Llego a su despacho, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco una carta. La volvió a leer, hacía años que no lo hacía pero aun recordaba todas las palabras escritas en ellas.

_Querido Severus,_

_Me voy y no sé cuando volveré. Mi amor por ti siempre será eterno, pero debo irme. Los últimos acontecimientos me sobrepasan, no puedo mirarte a la cara, no puedo mirar mi reflejo en el espejo. _

_Necesito olvidar. Sé que no es excusa, que tú también has sufrido. Que has sufrido mucho más de lo que una persona se merecía jamás. Sé que no me vas a perdonar jamás, que volverás a encerrarte en ti mismo. ¿Pero acaso no lo has hecho ya? Te encierras en tu despacho y yo no me atrevo a entrar a mirarte a la cara. Es mi culpa y solo mía, pero me duele verte y no quiero sufrir más._

_Tú no paras, estas todos los días jugando con la muerte y yo solo te pongo en peligro. No quiero que te pase nada._

_Estas son las razones por las que te dejo, no solo a ti, también a nuestros amigos. _

_No quiero que me busques, no quiero que me encuentres. Sé que esto te va a doler mucho más de lo que a mi me duele, pero tengo que hacerlo._

_Quizás dentro de unos años vuelva y nos volvamos a ver, pero yo no te reconoceré, no recordare nada de ti. He recogido todos mis recuerdos de ti y los he borrado, solo te he borrado a ti, a nadie más. ¿Cómo lo he hecho te preguntaras? Bueno, no por nada fui la mejor en mi promoción de sanadores, no por nada tuve como maestro al mejor en pociones que puede existir en esta tierra, es decir tú. _

_Solo te pido, y te lo pido de todo corazón que nunca me digas que me conoces, que te alejes de mi, que no me dejes acercarme a ti. Porque sé que si te vuelvo a ver, querré acercarme a ti, siempre fuiste un imán para mi. _

_Por favor, olvídate de mi y no dejes que yo te recuerde._

_Con cariño, _

_Jess_

Snape suspiró, ella se lo había pedido y así lo estaba cumpliendo, nunca fue capaz de negarle nada, ella era su talón de Aquiles.

Miro sus manos, las odiaba, igual que odiaba todo lo que él era. Ella nunca se hubiera ido sino fuera por él. Diviso en la muñeca una marca que casi no se notaba, era larga y fina, parecía una arruga. Recordó el dolor que sintió cuando ella se marcho.Antes de conocerla luchaba por él, por eso había sobrevivido a una infancia llena de horrores. Pero cuando la conoció vivía por ella. Cuando ella dejo un hueco en su vida, él no encontraba razón para seguir viviendo. Cogió un cuchillo y se corto ambas muñecas, pero él no se merecía morir con paz y tomo un veneno que había cerca. Quizás fue ese el error, el veneno tenía antídoto. Dumbledore lo encontró, bañado en su propia sangre y sufriendo el dolor del veneno, un dolor punzante y cruel. Dumbledore le salvó la vida, otra vez. Le llamo hijo, y le pidió que no le abandonara. Fue entonces que decidió vivir, vivir por un viejo que ya había perdido a un ser querido para él. Igual que Snape había perdido a Jess.

¿Y ahora? ¿Y ahora que el pasado había vuelto? ¿Qué podía hacer? El ya no era útil en la Orden, ya no era espía, debía esconderse porque le buscaban para matarlo, solo era un estorbo y ella había vuelto. Dumbledore le conocía bien y le había dicho que había otras razones para vivir. Pero Dumbledore había recuperado a Jess, ya no le necesitaba y él deseaba tanto descansar...

Sacudió su cabeza, se acero a un armario y miro un botecito verde. Esa era la solución lo sabía, contra ese veneno no había antídoto. Recordó con dolor cuando lo había creado, era para Voldemort, pero nunca tuvieron ocasión de dárselo a beber. Él y Jessica lo habían creado, lo habían inventado, un veneno doloroso pero efectivo. El único antídoto lo tenia ella, y ella lo había creado de su propia sangre igual que él había introducido su propia sangre para crear el veneno. Pero ella no se acordaría de eso, no se acordaría porque era un recuerdo de ellos dos, era cuando se habían enamorado, cuando ella por fin había conseguido romper su mascara en trocitos. No había antídoto.

FLAS BACK

-Severus, mi amor ¿en que piensas?

Jess estaba en los brazos de su amado, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-En nada mi ángel.

Jess levanto su mirada y miro el rostro de Severus.

-Conozco cada línea de tu rostro y tus mascaras para mi no existen, porque ellas me dicen que sientes en cada momento. Y ahora mismo estas preocupado por algo, algo te ronda en esta maravillosa mente. Dime ¿qué es?

Severus sonrió a su ángel y la beso con ternura. Ella lo conocía y eso le gustaba, le hacia sentirse especial.

-Creo que he descubierto un veneno potencialmente fuerte, quizás más fuerte que cualquier otro.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Albus?

-Si, y quiere que lo prepare, dice que quizás tengamos alguna oportunidad de suministrársela a Voldemort, aunque ya sabes que él no lo quiere matar pero quizás esa sea la única solución.

-¡Eso es magnifico! ¿Dónde esta el problema?

-Necesito un antídoto. No quiero crear un arma mortífera sin antídoto.

-Yo te ayudare. Pero ¿Sigo sin entender?

-Necesito la sangre de un asesino y la sangre de un ser que jamás haya matado. Pero estos seres deben conocerse, deben tener una unión especial y eso es imposible.

La chica se recostó en el hombro de su amado, con el ceño fruncido.

Severus se levanto bruscamente del sofá y se acerco a la ventana.

-Quizás podamos utilizar la nuestra.

Jess entendió entonces lo que le pasaba a su gran amor, el había matado, cuando ingreso como mortifago tuvo que demostrar que se merecía la confianza de Voldemort, y mato a su propio padre, el hombre que mato a su madre y lo maltrato física y psíquicamente durante años. Eso hizo que Voldemort le pusiera a su lado rápidamente, cerca de él. Severus fue consumiéndose internamente durante casi un año entero, hasta que al final decidió traicionar a Voldemort, había cometido un error. Había visto mucha gente morir, mucha gente torturada, incluso al principio gozo torturando. La gota que produjo su cambio fue ver como torturaban a una niña muggle de 5 años, desde entonces el jamás se había perdonado. Se odiaba así mismo. El solo había matado a su padre, pero había torturado. Y ahora estaba pagando todos sus pecados como espía.

Jess se acerco a Severus y le abrazo por la espalda.

-Tu no eres un asesino.

-Jess, yo he matado y torturado....lo peor es que yo gocé con eso.

-Cariño, has salvado más vidas que personas has torturado. Mataste sí, pero te arrepientes y sabes muy bien porque Voldemort te dijo que retaras a tu padre, tu padre ya no le servia para sus propósitos y tarde o temprano lo mataría él.

-Pero lo mate yo, Voldemort no se esperaba eso de mi, ni de ninguno de los suyos.

-¡Cariño, ya vale!. Sé quien eres y no eres un asesino. Yo te amo más que a nadie en esta vida. Pero si crees que nuestra sangre funcionara, entonces lo haremos, la utilizaremos. Nos amamos y estamos unidos, porque yo te pertenezco y siempre será así.-Jess dio la vuelta lentamente a Severus-Mírame a los ojos-Este la miro con cariño-Te pertenezco desde el primer día que te vi, porque desde entonces sé que eres alguien especial. Lo mejor que me podía pasar en mi vida. Sin ti yo estaría incompleta, no soy nadie si no te siento a mi lado.

Jess levanto su rostro para besar con amor a Severus, quien la abrazo con delicadeza y profundizo el beso, no sin decirle antes:

-Eres mi ángel, tu me has salvado del infierno de mi vida. Mi ángel de la guardia.

FIN FLAS BACK

Se alejo y se sentó en su escritorio, se sentía muerto. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía hacerlo ahora, hacía poco le había dicho Dumbledore que no se preocupara y él le había mirado sin creerle, sabía que había tomado una decisión. Dumbledore no le iba a dejar mucho tiempo solo, siempre abría alguien acompañándolo, Minerva debía estar avisada porque siempre estaba cerca de él. Quería morir, pero no quería que le vieran los demás sufrir. Bien, debería dejar pasar el tiempo, que las cosas se enfriaran y entonces...por fin...podría descansar.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que perdonéis si esto se esta volviendo demasiado cursi.

No he recibido muchos reviewes pero por el momento no esperaba mucho, ahora contestare a los que me han escrito.

**Drakemalfoy:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, seguiré escribiendo lo más rápido posible. Me has dado muchos ánimos, sobretodo al saber que alguien a podido leer los capítulos 2 y 3, porque yo no se que pasa que cuando entro en fanfiction y me pongo a leer mi historia solo puede leer el capitulo I aunque digan que son dos capítulos (capitulo 2: ya sabes que hay 2 dentro de el). Total, que el que me hayas escrito me ha animado a seguir escribiendo. Muchos besos. Por cierto, ¿sabes porque me ocurre?.Muchos besos

**Halenevil: **Muchas gracias por tu consejo, seguiré escribiendo pero antes lo leeré varias veces para que no os hagáis un lió. Muchos besos.


	4. capitulo VI

Capitulo VI 

-¡Mas rápido Potter! ¡Salte!.

Harry miro con odio a su profesor, estaba de peor humor que de habitual y eso era ya decir mucho. Jess en ese momento estaba mirando la escena con interés. Los chicos corriendo y saltando obstáculos, sudorosos y cansados. Snape cambiando los obstáculos de sitio con la varita, y sin previo aviso, para que los chicos los esquivaran sin magia.

-Esto no sirve de nada profesor, debo aprender magia no a correr ni a esquivar las cosas que usted me tira.

Jess pensó que esa contestación no había sido muy acertada y aún menos viendo la cara que ponía su compañero.

-Señor Potter, ¿Se cree muy listo?. Si no es fuerte físicamente no lo será mágicamente. Muchos de los conjuros que debe aprender para ganar en una batalla le dejarían exhaustos sino tiene la suficiente resistencia física.

-Pero...

-¡Háganme todos 50 flexiones ahora mismo!

Todos los chicos le miraban con odio, Jess decidió que ahora le tocaba a ella hablar.

-Profesor Snape...

-¿QUÉ QUIERE?

Jess sonrió con tranquilidad, ella misma estaría furiosa si le hubieran contestado como lo hizo Potter.

-Creo que no llegan a entenderlo.

-Si cree que usted podría explicarlo mejor...-Snape arrastró sus palabras confiriéndoles un tono peligroso.

-Creo que lo mejor sería una demostración, ¿Qué le parece?

-¿Quiere que luchemos?

-Le prometo que seré indulgente.

Jess sonrió, sabía que su compañero caería en la trampa, era muy orgulloso.

Snape la miro con dureza, se quito su capa y la toga, dejando ver una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negros.

Jess hizo lo mismo, quedándose con sus vaqueros y camisa de tirantes. Miro al hombre, estaba muy bien hecho, era musculoso y atlético, sus togas nunca dejaban ver el cuerpo que había debajo de ellas.

-¿Preparada?

Jess asintió con cabeza, los chicos se habían apartado a un lado y miraban asustados la escena.

-Potter, esto no es duelo, es una batalla, aquí la posición importante es en la que se encuentre a gusto, siempre y cuando no quede desprotegido del ataque de sus contrincantes. Y jamás, jamás deje de mirar a los ojos de sus contrincante.

Los dos magos empezaron a moverse rápidamente, Snape atacó primero, ella no detuvo el ataque, con un hábil movimiento esquivo el rayo al tiempo que mandaba otro a Snape. Los dos se movían rápidamente.

Jess comprobó que tenía a uno de los mejores delante de ella. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita quito la varita a Snape, pero este le sorprendió dando un salto hacía ella y golpeándole la mano con la que sujetaba la varita y por tanto perdiendo ella ahora su varita. Se sorprendió más cuando vio que Snape aún en el aire llamaba a su varita, y le llegaba a él con rapidez. Cogiendola este justo en el momento en el que caía en el suelo, levantándose rápido como un rayo dejo su varita apuntando al corazón de ella. Jess se quedo lívida, era la primera vez que le ganaban...no, no era la primera vez que le ganaban...miro a los ojos de Snape...Siempre había alguien que le ganaba, alguien que le enseño muchas cosas. ¿Pero quien? Y ¿Qué tenía que ver Snape?

Jess sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

-¿Se siente bien?

Jess tembló ante una voz profunda y suave, miro a Snape y sonrió con tristeza.

-Si, es solo una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

Snape afirmó con la cabeza.

-Espero que hayan comprendido lo que significa estar en buena forma. El vienes a la misma hora pero en el lago.

Potter y sus amigos salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido de la habitación. Estaban sudorosos y cansados pero sorprendidos ante la exhibición que acababan de ver.

Jess se sentó en un silla y miro a Snape que estaba vistiéndose de nuevo, ese hombre...¿por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraída hacia él?

-Dígame, profesor...¿dónde aprendió a pelear así?

Snape la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Donde todo el mundo, en la primera guerra.

Jess miro al suelo, extrañada. No todo el mundo luchaba así.

-No todo el mundo lucha así. No todos tienen esos reflejos y velocidad de ataque.

Snape se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación dejando a Jess sola, en sus pensamientos.

Jess se levanto, seguía sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza, últimamente sufría más dolores. Se levanto y se dirigió a la enfermería, quizás Pompy pudiera darle algo para ese dolor de cabeza. Mientras iba caminando una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

Entro en la enfermería y vio que la enfermera estaba de un humor pésimo, habían dos alumnos con ella, uno de ellos tenia la nariz llena de sangre.

-Hola Pompy, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿se han peleado?

El alumno que acompañaba al de la nariz sangrante enrojeció y miro al suelo avergonzado.

-¡No! ¡Ya no hace falta que se peleen! ¡Ahora tiene los caramelos de los Weaslys! Pero a estos dos se les han acabado los antídotos y ...¡¿Cómo no!? Entonces vienen a mi, estoy harta de esos caramelos, siempre dándome problemas....Voy a tener que hablar con los gemelos para que me manden una buena cantidad de antídotos...

Jess no sabía si reírse o reñir a los alumnos, sabía la historia de los Weasly, habían dejado el colegio hacia dos años y ahora poseían una de las mejores tiendas de bromas de todo el Sur de Inglaterra.

-Pompy, ¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-Si, espera un momento que termine con estos chicos y te atiendo.

Jess afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigió a la ventana con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando miro por la ventana vio a Harry y a sus amigos que iban en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Frunció el ceño, conocía las aventuras del trío. El año anterior habían estado muy tranquilos, no habían hecho ninguna travesura, quizás la única aventura que tuvieron fue cuando Snape se descubrió como espía de Dumbledore. Parecía ser que unos mortifagos atacaron en Hogesmade a finales del curso pasado y dio la casualidad que esos tres estaban allí. Harry se defendió muy bien de varios mortifagos, pero sus compañeros fueron acorralados y sino hubiera sido por la actuación de Snape ahora mismo estarían muertos.

Dumbledore le había pedido que los vigilara, estaba seguro que la tranquilidad del año pasado fue por la muerte de Sirius. Harry se había culpado de la muerte de este y se había dedicado solo al estudio, quizás por miedo a que alguien más sufriera por su culpa. Pero tras la muerte de su familia muggle y el ataque que había sufrido ha finales de verano te los podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Harry tenia una mirada peligrosa, algo le decía a Jess que el chico se había cansado de ser pasivo y estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier aventura. Por lo visto Dumbledore pensaba lo mismo que ella. Uno de los síntomas era que Harry había pedido a Snape que le entrenara y eso según Dumbledore era muy extraño. Aunque Harry y sus amigos se habían convencido de que Snape estaba de su lado, Harry seguía mirando con odio y respondiendo a su profesor, algo que según el comportamiento de Snape parecía gustarle.

Recordó las miradas de odio que se dedicaban el uno al otro.

Otro dolor punzante le hizo cerrar los ojos, eso le hizo confirmar sus pensamientos antes de llegar a la enfermería. Le preguntaría a Pompy y luego se lo comentaría a Dumbledore. Ese dolor de cabeza no era normal, significaba algo.

Al poco vio a los chicos salir de la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿qué extraño, ellos suelen pasar horas allí? A no ser que... ¿a no ser que fueran a preguntar algo a Hagrid? Vio como los chicos se acercaban al castillo y según parecía estaban discutiendo algo. Ahora si que estaba segura, ¡estaban tramando algo!

-¡Jess!...¡Jess!

Jess se dio la vuelta y vio como Pompy la miraba con cara de mal humor.

-Perdona Pompy, estaba pensando y no te había oído.

-Me lo he imaginado...toma...un tapón cada vez que te duela la cabeza, pero no des más de 10 tragos al día o te sentara mal.

Jess cogió una pequeña botella de color azul.

-Gracias Pompy, ¿Tienes algún conocimiento de alguien que haya perdido la memoria y que luego al recordarla o al tratar de recordarla sufra dolores de cabeza?

-Eso dependería del caso....pero....¿no habías estudiado para medimaga antes de ser aceptada como auror?

-Si, así fue. Solo quería una segunda opinión.

Pompy se encogió de hombros.

-No conozco ningún caso, pero suelen estar un poco desorientados cuando descubren algo sobre su pasado, ¿aunque dolor de cabeza....? No sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿crees que tus jaquecas son por algo que has olvidado?

Jess se encogió de hombros y antes de salir de la enfermería y sin que le oyera nadie murmuro.

-No algo, sino alguien....

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por reviews, esto contenta de que os este gustando.

Hoy solo he subido un capitulo, no me ha dado tiempo ha más porque ya no estamos de vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero prometo que tratare de escribir todos los dias o casi todos los días. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros animos. Snape es uno de mis personajes preferidos, sino el preferido. También me gusta mucho Hermione.

**Drakemalfoy: **estoy muy contenta de que te gusten la historia. Lo que Jess ha olvidado y el porque lo iremos viendo con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco. Quizás vayamos descubriendola con ella o nos ayude un poco Snape, aun no esta muy decidido, jejeje. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por tus animos.

**Marisasastck: **No te preocupes, no voy a matar a Snape, eso es un lujo que dejo a J.K Rowling (se escribe asi, no??) que espero que no lo mate. Pero eso sí, le voy hacer sufrir un poco. Aunque Jess tampoco lo va a pasar muy bien. No quiero convertir esto en un dramon, así también voy a tratar de poner algo gracioso por algun sitio. Me gustaría que las personas vean a Jess con alguien con mucho sentido del humor, aunque eso me va costar un poco, así que si pongo alguna tonteria te estaria muy agradecida de que me comentaras y si tienes alguna idea, pos tambien. Muchas gracias y besos.

Por cierto si quereis mandarme algun e-mail, no lo dudeis. Besos a todos


	5. capitulo VII

CAPITULO VII

Jess se dirigió al despacho Dumbledore, estaba segura de que él le podía ayudar. Dijo la contraseña a la gárgola y subió las escaleras, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del despacho escucho unas voces, Dumbledore no estaba solo. Una de las voces parecía bastante enfadada.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-QUIERO QUE...

-No grites Severus, no estoy sordo.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Albus quiero que...¡dejes de buscar la forma de salirte con la tuya!. Quiero que me dejes tranquilo.

-Tiene derecho a saber.

-No, no lo tiene. Y yo hice una promesa y no pienso romperla.

-¿una promesa?

-Si, una promesa....POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN....tú sabes que promesa.

-Si la conozco, pero sigo pensando que es un error. Tarde o temprano lo descubrirá y ¿entonces que harás?

-Nada, seguiré alejado. No puedo hacer nada.

-Severus, te conozco y sé que uno de tus mayores defectos o virtud según el punto de vista es que cuando prometes algo lo haces.

-¿entonces a que viene todo esto Albus?

-Viene a que esa promesa no es valida.

-La hice.

-No la escucho, Severus.

-Pero eso da igual, me lo pidió, por carta, pero me lo pidió y yo lo cumpliré. Es lo que ella quería.

-¿Y si ya no quiero eso? La gente cambia, tu mismo Severus, has cambiado.

-¿Yo he cambiado?

-Si...tienes peor genio.

-Muy gracioso....Albus prométeme que no dirás nada.

Se hizo un silencio.

-No diré nada.

-Y que no harás nada.

-No puedo prometerte algo que sé por adelantado que romperé, Severus. Pero vamos a dejar esta conversación a un lado, no es bueno para ti torturarte todo el tiempo con lo mismo.

-Tu la trajiste, pero tienes razón. ¿Has tenido noticias de Lupin?

-Todavía no, pero mañana vamos hacer una reunión....

Jess se dio la medio vuelta, no hacia falta que preguntará a Dumbledore. Era definitivo, había olvidado a Snape y lo había hecho a propósito. Dumbledore no iba a decirle nada, tenia que averiguarlo por si misma. ¿Pero como?. Cada vez que intentaba recordar un fuerte dolor de cabeza le interrumpía. Bien, debería aguantar ese dolor. Snape no dejaría que ella se acercara a él. No le diría nada y sus amigos tampoco. Ahora la pregunta clave era, ¿Qué relación tenia con Snape? Sabia que Snape era tabú para ella, tenia una mujer con él, estaba enamorado de otra, así que sus ilusiones y sus sentimientos...¿sentimientos? sí, sentimientos, estaba enamorada de ese hombre, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero ¿por qué lo amaba? No sabia nada de él, no conocía nada de su pasado, solo sabia que había sido un espía y que ella lo había conocido, con este último punto debía hacerse una pregunta ¿por qué había olvidado a ese hombre? ¿por qué había borrado todos sus recuerdos de él? Y otro punto importante y el más crucial era ¿cómo recuperar la memoria?

Estuvo pensando sobre ese punto durante varios días, Snape seguía esquivándola como siempre. Siempre le rondaba la misma solución, y la única. Debía empezar a entablar una amistad con Snape, quisiera él o no.

Jess se asomo una mañana a la ventana y vio a unos chicos jugando con bolas de nieve. Navidad se acercaba, ella se quedaría en el castillo y...también Snape. Sabia que el iba a ver un baile de Navidad, de despedida para aquellos alumnos y profesores que se iban a sus casas de vacaciones. Empezaría en el baile, se acercaría más a el ese día.

Y lo más importante, le preguntaría, quería ver como reaccionaba.

El día del baile llego y Jess estaba preparada para todo. Se había puesto una túnica azul oscuro y se había recogido su pelo largo en una moño alto. Se había pintado los ojos, un leve toque de azul en sus párpados, casi no se notaba pero hacia que sus ojos se vieran más grandes.

Había ayudado a poner las mesas en una nueva posición, las cuatros mesas grandes habían desaparecido y ahora había muchas mesas redondas, el baile duraría hasta medianoche, luego todo el mundo debía irse a dormir.

Cuando Jess llego ya estaban todos sentados en su mesa y preparados para escuchar a Dumbledore hablar. Vio que el único sitio libre era al lado de Snape, Jess sonrió, sabía que eso era obra de Dumbledore.

Se sentó y saludo a los demás miembros de la mesa, en ella estaban Mcdonagall, Dumbledore, Vector y Snape con un ceño fruncido.

Dumbledore le sonrió y se levanto de la mesa para dar su discurso.

-Estimados alumnos. Como este año la mayoría de vosotros volvéis a vuestras casas para vacaciones hemos deseado reunirnos todos para celebrar la navidad por adelantado. Ahora son tiempos oscuros y es importante que estemos unidos, que pasemos el máximo tiempo posible con nuestros familiares y amigos. También es tiempo de aprovechar cualquier fiesta para reír, para seguir fuertes y unidos. Solo quiero deciros que pase lo que pase, nunca, nunca jamás abandonéis las ganas de reír. La risa es la mejor forma de mantenerse fuerte y sano.... Pero también lo es el alimentarse, ¡a comer!

Los alumnos empezaron a comer con avidez los sabrosos platos que aparecían ante ellos, y los profesores los imitaron.

Jess miro a Snape, vestía como siempre aunque podría decirse que su túnica era quizás más negra que las que solía llevar. Parecía nueva.

-Me gusta tu túnica Snape.

Snape la miro con el ceño fruncido y luego dedico su atención a la comida.

-Albus, ¿no ves tu algo diferente hoy al profesor Snape?

Dumbledore la miro con un brillo divertido en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso me pareció cuando llego....pero ¿por qué no le llamas por su nombre? Lo haces con todos.

En ese momento Snape miro enfadado a Dumbledore quien solo sonrió, Jess trataba de aguantarse la risa, nunca le llamaba por su nombre de pila, de hecho jamás habían mantenido una conversación muy larga y eso había dado a pie a que siguieran llamándose por sus apellidos.

-¿te importa si te llamo Severus en vez de Snape?

Snape miro a Jess con la misma mirada de odio que le había dedicado a Dumbledore, luego miro a Dumbledore con enfado y volvió a dedicar su atención a su plato sin responder.

-¿Eso es un si....? –Jess miro divertida a Snape quien solo se encogió de hombros-¡De ahora en adelante te llamare Severus....Me gusta ese nombre...¿Por qué te lo pusieron? ¿Viene de familia?

-Nunca pregunte el porque de llamarme así y creo que es un tema que a usted no le incumbe señorita Blade.

-¿cómo? Yo te llamo Severus y tu no me llamas Jessica o Jess. ¡Venga! Me sentiré insultada si sigue llamándome por mi apellido.

Dumbledore los miraba divertido, y Jess no se lo podía reprochar ella también se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Quería romper la mascara de Snape.

-¡Severus! Espero que no se te ocurra insultar a tan bella señorita. ¿por qué no me dirás que Jess es una mujer muy bella?

Ahora fue el turno de Jess, se puso roja y no supo que contestar por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo que su compañero, concentrarse en la comida. Noto como Snape la miraba pero ella no le miro, no se atrevía.

-Las he visto mejores profesor.-Snape hablo con voz fría y sedosa con un deje de burla.

Jess se puso furiosa, no hacia falta que dijera que era guapa, pero tampoco decir que no era nada del otro mundo. La verdad es que ella jamás se considero guapa, aunque sus amigas le decían que tenia una cara de niña pequeña con el cuerpo de una modelo.

Jess miro a Snape, quien la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

-¡es curioso! Yo no podría decir eso de ti Severus, jamás en vida he conocido una persona como usted. Con ese pelo y esa narizota.

-Yo no he pedido su opinión ni me importa. Tampoco hablaba con usted.

Jess se enfado consigo, estaba peleándose con Snape por una tontería y eso era lo último que quería. Miro a Dumbledore que parecía aun más divertido que antes.

-Dejemos esta conversación para más tarde. Severus..¿me harías el favor de bailar conmigo?

Habían terminado de comer y las mesas estaban siendo llevadas a un lado en ese momento, una música lenta estaba sonando y los alumnos empezaban a bailar.

-No.

Jess miro a Snape sentado, mirándola con burla, esta ridiculizándola rechazando su oferta de bailar. Jess lo miro con el ceño fruncido y luego una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus labios.

-O eso o sino........

-¿Sino que?

-Sino... sino....les contare a todos tus alumnos que....

-¿Que QUE?

-Que duermes con un peluche en la cama, y yo la apoyare-Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien hablo y los miraba secándose una lagrima de la risa que tenia.

-ALBUS...

-No culpe al profesor Dumbledore, usted se lo ha buscado. Baile conmigo y no pasara nada o sino mañana todo el mundo sabrá que duerme con un peluche y que se llama Boby.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¡Y que más da! Todo el mundo se reirá.

Jess esta riéndose bien a gusto, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea.

Snape miro horrorizado a Dumbledore quien poniéndose serio le afirmo con la cabeza que el mismo se encargaría de divulgarlo.

Se levanto bruscamente de su silla y acompaño a una Jess que lo miraba de reojo con un sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, Snape la cogió de la cintura manteniéndola lejos de ella. Jess le puso la manos en los hombros y lo acerco a ella.

-Sino baila en condiciones, le prometo que lo divulgo.

Snape con un gruñido se acerco a ella mas de tal forma que ella pudo rodear su cuello con las manos.

Después de un tiempo bailando, Jess se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué no quieres tutearme?

-No la conozco de nada para tutearla.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar, de todas forma hay veces que me tuteas.

Snape no contesto.

-Dime Severus, cuando yo me acordaba de ti, cuando no borre mis recuerdos de ti ¿cómo me llamabas?

Snape se puso blanco y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de los demás profesores.

-No se a que se refiere.

-Sé que te conozco, sé que perdí la memoria. Pero solo te olvide a ti, no sé el porque ni cuando exactamente ocurrió, pero pienso recordarlo. ¿cómo me llamabas?

-Sigo sin saber a que se refiere.

Jess empezó a exasperarse.

-Severus, no me tomes por tonta. Sé que te conocí y que he perdido la memoria. Cada vez que trato de recordarte sufro dolores de cabeza, sé que se pasaran con el paso del tiempo. Antes me dolía cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos, ahora ya no me duele. Quiero que me ayudes a recordar. Necesito que me ayudes.

-Sigo sin saber de que habla.

Jess sabia que Snape no le iba ayudar, pero por lo menos lo había intentado. Ahora debía intentar averiguar algo de él, quizás eso le ayudara.

-¿Cómo es ella?

Snape la miro interrogante.

-¿Quién?

-La mujer de quien estas enamorado.

-No meta las narices donde no le llaman.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo. No se porque extraña razón me eres interesante y si no puedo besarte...quiero saber el porque.

Snape la miro con frialdad, en ese momento la música termino y se separaron, Snape se disculpo y salió de la sala. Ahora no iba a conseguir mucho, por lo menos había conseguido un baile.

Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Dumbledore y Mcdonaggall. Los miro y sonrió, siempre le había gustado la relación que mantenían esos dos. Alguna vez había pensado que estaban juntos, que eran pareja. Otras veces los veía como grandes amigos. Nadie sabia la relación que había entre ellos dos, pero se sabia que era algo intimo.

Dumbledore la miro y sirviéndole un vaso de hidromiel, se dirigió a ella.

-¿cómo ha ido el baile?

-Teniendo en cuenta que ese hombre es la simpatía encarnada, muy bien.-Jess sonrió-Albus...¿Cómo es la mujer de la que él esta enamorado?

Dumbledore dejo sonreír y sus ojos de brillar, miro a Minerva y esta le respondió negando con la cabeza con tristeza.

-Era una mujer muy hermosa, fantástica e inteligente. Severus estaba muy enamorado de ella, fue la única persona que consiguió romperle los escudos que ha hecho a su alrededor.

-¿Era?

-Si, ella...se puede decir que murió.

-Entonces ¿Snape es así de frió por un desamor?

-¡Ojala fuera eso todo! Severus no tuvo una infancia muy feliz, su padre..bueno...eso son cosas que es mejor que las cuente él. No ha tenido una vida fácil...¡bastante bueno es después de haber tenido una vida como la suya!

-Entiendo...creo que me voy acostar...buenas noches.

Jess se levanto, no tenia en ningún momento pensado el irse a dormir. Así que ella murió, eso la entristecía mucho.

Fue paseando por el castillo, no quería acostarse pero tampoco tenia ganas de estar rodeada de personas. Sus pasos la llevaron al calabozo y a una puerta negra. Eran las habitaciones de Snape. Se sorprendió encontrase allí, la puerta esta entreabierta. Eso la preocupo, Snape no parecía una persona propensa a dejar sus habitaciones abiertas. La abrió lentamente y entro dentro. Todo estaba oscuro, solo entraba la luz de la luna.

Miro la habitación, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y junto con la luz de la luna podía ver las formas de los armarios.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de allí, un movimiento le llamo la atención, justo debajo de la ventana y apoyada en la pared había una figura sentada en el suelo.

-¡¿Severus?!

-¡Vete!- Snape hablo apretando los dientes. Jess noto que algo extraño le pasaba.

Se acerco a él y se puso a su lado de rodillas.

-Lumus totales

Con el hechizo todas las luces de la habitación se encendieron. Entonces pudo ver que Snape estaba más blanco de lo normal y que se apretaba con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada..Vete

-No me voy. Dime que te pasa y entonces me iré.

-El señor tenebroso se esta vengando. Lo suele hacer cuando se aburre, me recuerda que soy un traidor y que él esta aquí. Que tarde o temprano me encontrara y entonces me matara.

Jess sintió miedo ante lo que acababa de decir Snape, lo dijo como si no le importara su muerte, como si fuera algo que estuviera esperando.

Jess miro el rostro de Snape y luego su brazo. Le aparto con delicadeza la mano del brazo y le levanto la manga para poder ver la marca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Por favor, Severus, déjame ayudarte.

Para sorpresa de Jess, Snape no le contesto pero tampoco se negó.

Termino le levantar la manga y pudo ver la marca. Estaba sangrando abundantemente, le debía doler mucho. Convoco con su varita vendas y pociones curativas . Empezó a limpiar delicadamente la sangre de la herida, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero él no decía nada. Sintió rabia al ver la herida, eran ampollas que se habían explotado una trás otra, eran como si fueran quemaduras. Puso un ungüento en la herida y luego la vendo. Cuando termino miro a Snape, quien la miraba intensamente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella podía notar la respiración de Snape en su rostro. La mirada de Snape bajo a sus labios, y poco a poco se fueron acercando mas. Ahora sus respiraciones se mezclaban, Jess podía oler a Snape. Un olor masculino que mareaba cada uno de sus sentidos. Snape beso lentamente los labio de Jess, fue un beso superficial pero tierno. Jess le respondió y mordisqueo con suavidad el labio inferior de este. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Snape, quien la abrazo con fuerza y la beso con pasión. La lengua de Snape pidió paso a la boca de Jess y esta se lo concedió. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con pasión, jugaban en un batalla de encuentros, de invadir el territorio del otro. Jess se sentía desmayar. Snape dejo de besarla y sus besos se dirigieron lentamente desde su mejilla al cuello, dejando una marca ardiente por donde pasaba su boca. Jess gimió de placer. Inmediatamente Snape se paro. Y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Snape hablaba con voz ronca y llena de deseo.

-Porque quiero saber, porque eres un imán para mi.

-No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes.

-Sé que la querías mucho y yo no quiero que la olvides...

Snape se levanto bruscamente dejando a Jess sorprendida y enfadada consigo misma, ¿por qué tenia que haber hablado de ella? ¡maldita idiota!

-Vete.

-Severus..yo...

-HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS.

Jess lo miro, tratando de aguantarse las lagrimas de los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Hola!!! Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en escribir, el trabajo no m eha dejado mucho tiempo. Además he estado con la gripe y luego con un virus estomacal. En pocas palabras mala suerte.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, si no contesto a alguno pido perdon por adelantado, soy muy despistada y siempre me pasan cosas raras.

**amsp14: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y que te guste como escribo, jejeje eso ha sido todo un piropo, jeje. Mi personaje preferido tambien es Snape, creo que hay mucho que investigar sobre él. Me gustaria que en el sexto libro nos cuenten algo sobre su vida y el porque de su forma de ser, es decir, que odie a todo el mundo. Muchas gracias y besos.**

**Miss-andreina-snape: Perdon, perdon, perdon de todo corazon, me escribiste pero no se como no te respondi, mi cabeza tiene un serio problema de memoria, jeje. De todas formas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y enviandome reviews, me anima mucho que la gente siga mi historia. Besos.**


	6. capitulo VIII

CAPITULO VIII

¿Cuánto hacia que ella había vuelto? Demasiado tiempo, demasiados recuerdos. Noches sin poder conciliar un sueño profundo, un sueño que le procurara un descanso. Y esa noche era una de ellas. El castillo estaba casi vació, pocos alumnos se habían quedado en él. Dos Slythering, un Ravenclaw, seis Huppelful y cuatros Grynffindors. Esos cuatros eran los Weaslys, Granger y Potter.

Caminaba por el castillo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, inmersos en esos recuerdos, recuerdos que no podía quitar de su mente, recuerdos que no conseguía borrar.

Medianoche, hacia frió en los pasillos del castillo, no le gusta el frió al pesar de los que piensan los demás. Mira a través de la ventana, un escalofrió le recorre la espalda al ver la Luna, al día siguiente habría Luna Llena.

Un movimiento cerca del lago le llama la atención, es una noche clara y despejada. Son su ángel y ese maldito licántropo, pasean cerca del lago.

Celos, celos...siente celos...ella recuerda... recuerda a ese maldito Lupin, pero no es capaz de recordarle a él.

Mejor que sea así, pero...siente su sangre arder en sus venas. ¡El muy estúpido le esta abrazando! Siente la urgencia de bajar y golpearle hasta matarlo, hasta deformarle esa maldita cara, esa maldita sonrisa. Pero no puede, no tiene derecho a tener celos, no puede interrumpir ese momento con el licántropo, solo puede observa. Ver como otro trata de llevarse lo que una vez fue suyo, lo que más amo en este mundo, quizás lo único que llego amar alguna vez.

Una voz le sobresalta.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape.

Es Mcdonaggall, ¿¡Como no?!. Ella o Dumbledore siempre están cerca, vigilándole. Temen por su vida. ¿Pero que vida es la suya?

No le responde, hay veces que no hace falta hablar. Sigue mirando por la ventana. La pareja ya no están abrazados, vuelven al castillo.

Nota como Minerva se pone a su lado y mira a la misma dirección que él.

Un silencio se prolonga entre los dos, hasta que al final nota la mirada de la profesora posarse en él para después volver a desviarla.

-Me acuerdo de la primera vez que te vi, cuando llegaste al colegio.-Su voz es suave y amable, ahora no es la profesora, es Minerva, su compañera y unas de las pocas amigas que tiene, si es que es así como se le puede llamar a la relación que tienen.

-Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. Me llamaste mucho la atención. Recuerdo...recuerdo que estabas al final de la fila, preparado para entrar en el Salón para ser seleccionado. Cuando pasaste por mi lado, me miraste y una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en tus labios.

Snape recordó también, recordó cuando llego por primera vez al colegio y el miedo que la profesora le inspiro, recordó que estaba muy seria.

-Desee que ese alumno fuera de mi casa, de hecho estaba segura que ibas a ser de Grynffindor. Fuiste y eres el único alumno que me sonrió la primera vez que me ve...no soy estúpida y sé que a los alumnos nuevos le inspiro bastante respeto.

Snape siguió escuchándola, debería sentirse insultado por el comentario de Minerva, pero sabia que ese era un cumplido proviniendo de ella.

-Me desilusione mucho cuando te eligieron para Slytherin....Pero me desilusione mas cuando no volví a ver una sonrisa en tus labios. Ni siquiera cuando estabas con tus compañeros sonreías.

Snape se remueve incomodo, no le gusta para nada que le recuerden el pasado. Su infancia no fue muy feliz.

-Recuerdo que eras un chico tímido, cayado y muy estudioso. Muy aventajado para tu edad. Más de una vez estuvimos a punto de adelantarte un curso. No tenías muchos amigos, pero los de tu casa te respetaban mucho.

-No los Grynffindor.

-No, no ellos. Eras su oponente. ¡Él mejor de la escuela!. Era curioso...ellos te tenían envidia porque todos decían que eras el mejor del colegio y tu les envidiabas por lo mismo.

-Yo no tuve un club de Fans.

No sabía porque le respondía, porque hablaba con ella. No lo hacia nunca. Quería marcharse, irse de allí, pero algo le impedía irse. Sabía que Minerva quería llegar a un punto, a una conclusión, tenia interés.

-Tenias una fan. Una Grynffindor. Creo que le dejo un ojo morado a Black.

Snape miro extrañado a Minerva, ¿el un fan? ¿desde cuando?

-No lo olvidare jamás. Parecía ser que ellos habían gastado una de sus famosas bromas, y que el blanco fuiste tú.

-Como siempre.

-Tu tampoco te quedabas corto... Recuerdo que cuando llegue, me encontré a Black sentado en el suelo, con cara de perplejidad. Y una niña, una niña de primero estaba justo enfrente de él con cara asustada...Resulto que ella se había enfadado con el por meterse contigo y le había dado un buen puñetazo en el ojo.

Snape sonrió, recordó que un día Black apareció con un ojo negro y que todos decían que había sido una de sus novias.

-Fue Jess. ¿lo sabías?

Snape no respondió, él sabia por Jess que uno de sus mejores amigas había sido Lily, era como una hermana mayor para ella. Pero jamás le había dicho como iniciaron la amistad, cuando ellos estaban en sexto ella estaba en primero.

La recordaba de pequeña, siempre rodeada de los merodeadores y de sus amigas. Recordaba que era la única Grynffindor que le sonreía en el pasillo, jamás se olvidaría de eso. No era normal que una Grynffindor sonriera a un Slytherin.

-¿Por qué no haces nada?. Ayúdale a recordar.

Snape miro a Minerva, se estaba cansando de esa conversación.

-Este año profesora Mcdonagall los Slytherin ganaran la copa. Buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos, cuando algo le llamo la atención. Había alguien a su derecha, miro pero no vio nada. Pero sabía que alguien estaba allí. Noto como la sangre le hervía, maldito Potter, de seguro que era él.

Alargo su mano, y fue poco a poco palpando ante la atenta mirada de Minerva. Su mano toco la pared y la fue bajando poco a poco hasta notar algo caliente. Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en sus labios. ¡Por fin le tenia! Cogió la capa y la levanto con brusquedad, dejando al descubierto a Potter y a Weasly.

-Vaya...Vaya...¿A quien tenemos aquí? Al señor Potter y al señor Weasly y recorriendo los pasillos a altas horas de la noche...

Los chico lo miraban entre asustados y odio.

-Profesora...me encantaría que me dejara ser yo quien castigue a estos chicos, que por lo visto no aprenden nada.

La profesora Mcdonagall se acerco y miro con los labios muy apretados a los chicos.

-No, Profesor. Son de mi casa y seré yo quien les castigue.

Snape miro con odio las caras de alivio de los chicos, ¡que se sienten libres!. En la próxima clase les enseñaría modales.

Snape se dio vuelta y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, para descansar si eso era posible.

* * *

Jess miraba como Snape hacía que los chicos corrieran y saltaran. Ese día estaba siendo más implacable de lo normal. Minerva le había dicho que los habían pillado en el pasillo a altas horas de la noche hacía dos días. Sabía que Snape no había podido castigarle él mismo y que ahora se estaba vengando. Vio como Potter daba un salto y a la vez trataba de hacer un escudo protector para no recibir un maleficio de Snape.

Los chicos estaban casi preparados para defenderse sin problemas a un ataque de mortifagos, pero ¿y a Voldemort?.

Pocos magos, incluso mayores que ellos, no estaban también preparados para defenderse, pero aún así Jess sentía que no era suficiente.

Miro a Snape, estaba más blanco de lo normal y parecía que había adelgazado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Snape seguía esquivándola, no dejaba que se acercara a él. Y ella no le culpaba, si cada vez que hablaban a solas más de dos palabras seguidas ella se le tiraba a los brazos...era normal que no quisiera, él estaba enamorada de otra, una mujer que debió ser fantástica para poder tener a semejante hombre, una mujer que no se lo merecía.

Había intentado sacarle información a Lupin, y lo que había descubierto le hacía sentirse una arpía.

Flash Back

Jess paseaba al lado de Remus, cerca del lago, era una noche clara y despejada. Había ido al castillo para hablar con Dumbledore antes de que la Luna llena no le dejara contar lo que había descubierto. Parecía ser que Voldemort se estaba preparando para atacar...y su objetivo era Potter. ¿Dónde atacaría? Eso no se sabía. ¿Qué estaba próximo el ataque? Sí, parecía ser que iba a ser en poco tiempo, en pocos días. No se sabía cuando. Todos pensaban que mientras Potter se quedara en el castillo no había problemas, ¿pero había alguna forma se sacar a Potter de este?. Hacía casi un año que Voldemort no se movía, no hacia gran cosa aparte de uno que otro ataque a ciudades muggles, pero nada más. Nada que tuviera un fin más concreto que meter miedo a la sociedad.

Miro a Lupin, había envejecido. Su rostro representaba el cansancio puro.

-¿Te estas bebiendo la poción?

-Si, Snape me la prepara.

Jess se quedo pensativa, ¿Quizás el supiera algo?

-¿Snape tiene tu edad, verdad?. Fuisteis juntos a clase.

Noto como Lupin se tensaba a su lado, ¡iba por el buen camino!

-Si, así es.

-¿Cómo era?

-Menos alto.

-¡Lupin! Por favor...

-Era igual que ahora, un chico más.

-Ahora no es un hombre más. Es...¿como decirlo?...diferente.

Jess se quedo en silencio, observando a su amigo. Su rostro se había endurecido, se notaba que no se sentía cómodo hablando de Snape.

-¿Por qué odia a Harry?, ¿por qué se odian?

-No se odian.

-Vale, no se odian, eso lo sé muy bien. Harry le tiene cierto cariño o reconocimiento aunque nunca vaya a admitirlo, igual que él. ¿Pero porque se comporta así con él?

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás le recuerde a su padre, quizás le recuerde su infancia.

-Entonces James y Snape se conocían... ¡y no se llevaban nada bien!

-En el colegio siempre se peleaban.

-¡Yo estaba siempre con vosotros! Por lo menos dos años, hasta que os fuiste...

-¡Si! ¡Aún me acuerdo del derechazo que le distes a Sirius!

Jess sintió en ese momento una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Se acordaba que le pego, pero no la razón.

-Así conocí a Lily, fue como mi hermana mayor. La única familia que tuve, después de la muerte de mis padres. –Jess sintió un nudo en su garganta-Fue horrible verles morir Remus, horrible...

Lupin la abrazo con delicadeza y ella lloro en su hombro, necesitaba un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo de alguien que le transmitiera amor.

-Lo sé, lo sé...

-¡No lo sabes!... recuerdo que estaba en piso de arriba... y escuche los gritos de James y luego de Lily..., cuando llegue Voldemort estaba apuntando con la varita a Harry.... Luego no recuerdo nada más, solo recuerdo una luz Verde y luego una luz blanca.

-Lo siento, no sabía que habías visto todo eso. Te recogieron y te llevaron al hospital, pero no sé nada más.

-Luego, después de un tiempo, un año más o menos me fui. Fue un año del cual no recuerdo mucho, un año muy extraño...

Jess volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, inmediatamente una luz se le encendió en la cabeza.

Se separo lentamente de Remus y le miro seriamente.

-Lupin, recuerdo que iba a ver a Harry, siempre a escondidas para que no me vieran los muggles, recuerdo que lloraba todos los días, que necesitaba a alguien a mi lado y que no lo tenia y eso me enfurecía y me entristecía... Recuerdo que cuando me fui os deje sin decir nada, simplemente una carta a Dumbledore pidiéndole que no me buscara. Pero no recuerdo donde estuve todo ese tiempo, no recuerdo nada del lugar donde vivía.

Lupin la miro, y cogiendole la mano la llevo al castillo.

-Es normal, en esos momentos no eras tú.

-Pero no lo entiendo...cuando mis padres murieron me sentí vacía, pero esto es diferente había algo más...

-No te preocupes ahora por eso.

-Tiene que ver con Snape ¿verdad?

Lupin cayo, no dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirar a la Luna con preocupación.

-Remus, por favor...Necesito saber...yo...creo que me enamorado de ese hombre sin ton ni son. Sin saber nada de él y quiero saberlo todo.

-Pregúntale a él.

-Snape estuvo conmigo esos días, ¿verdad? Tuvo que estar cerca.

En ese momento sintió pánico, miedo. Sabía que Snape había tenido una pareja, un amor. ¿Y si...........?

-Remus, ¿ellos me acogieron verdad?

-¿Quiénes?

-Snape y su pareja. Y por alguna razón yo me fui y borre todos los recuerdos de Snape y de su pareja. ¿Verdad?.

Lupin no respondió, estaba cada vez más tenso. Se estaba acercando al castillo.

-Lupin, ¿Tuve alguna relación amorosa con Snape? ¿intente tener alguna relación con él? ¿Fue por eso que termino con su pareja? ¿fue por mi culpa? ¿fue por eso que yo me fui? ¿por qué Snape la eligió a ella?

Habían llegado a la puerta del colegio, Remus cogió a Jess por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

-Jess, todo es demasiado complicado en esta vida... Tu no hiciste nada malo, recuerda eso. Actuaste como creías que era mejor para todos..., acertaras o no eso es otra cosa.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pregúntale a Snape, él es el único que tiene derecho a responderte a tus preguntas. Buenas Noches, debo irme.

Fin Flash Back.

La clase de entrenamiento había terminado y ella había estado ausente todo ese tiempo. Vio como los chicos se iban y como Snape recogía las cosas para marcharse también.

-¡Severus! Espera debo hablar contigo.

Snape se dio la vuelta y la miro. Su mirada representaba peligro, estaba enfurecido y ella creía saber porque. La última noche debía haber sido para él como el pasado. Traicionando su amor hacia otra persona con unos besos.

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa.

Jess lo miro entristecida, mientras él se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Jess estaba cansándose, ¡las cosas se iban aclarar ya! y eso significa que esa misma tarde iba a recordar. Y si tenia que volver a marcharse entonces lo haría así, amaba demasiado a ese hombre como para hacerle más daño. Y su sola presencia lo debía estar torturando....

* * *

**Espero que os guste este capitulo, la verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada y no se como habra salido, de todas formas os lo mando para que podais leerlo y tirarme tomatazos. Je jeje.**

**Hoy no voy a contestar a ningun Review porque se me ha hecho muy tarde y debo irme.Prometo contestar en el siguiente capitulo a todos los reviews. Muchos besos.**


	7. capitulo IX

CAPITULO IX

"¡Maldita sea¡Me esta poniendo nervioso! Como no deje de mirarme soy capaz de...No pienses en eso...¡Te esta volviendo loco!" Snape estaba entrenando a el trío, vengándose un poco de que se hubieran escapado hace dos noches de su castigo. Pero por desgracia no lo conseguía, ella estaba allí. Mirándole, fijamente, notaba sus ojos clavados en su nuca, sentía que la miraba.

Hecho un hechizo a Ron y este cayo al suelo con sus piernas sin parar de moverse. Él no deshacía el maléfico, lo tenían que hacer ellos mismos.

¡Weasly! Debe moverse con más rapidez. ¡Es usted tan inútil en DCAO como en pociones¡Levántese!

El chico le miro con odio y después de deshacer el maleficio siguió el recorrido del entrenamiento.

¡Mierda! Sigue mirando. ¡Esta tonta o que! No dice nada y no me ayuda con estos crios. Snape sintió preocupación ¿le pasara algo¿estará enferma? Ella no suele estar ausente de esa forma.

Sintió la necesidad de acercarse y preguntarle, no quería verla así. Con un mirada triste y preocupada. Snape negó con la cabeza enfadado consigo mismo, así no conseguiría nada. Cada vez se sentía peor. Cada vez que la veía sentía la necesidad de sentir sus labios en los suyos, de acariciar su pelo y abrazarla para no dejarla ir nunca más. Pero no podía...se lo había prometido...Bastante enfadado estaba ya por la otra noche como para complicarlo todo más. La último noche la beso y si no se hubiera retenido en el último momento no la hubiera dejado ir jamás.

Él no podía protegerlaél no tenia derecho a eso, lo había perdido cuando le fallo. Cuando los Potter murieron..., por eso había sido siempre tan desagradable con el chico, porque él le recordaba a ella, por que él le recordaba que le había fallado, que no había podido salvar a Lily. Bueno eso, y también porque jamás se llevo bien con Potter padre...

Miro la hora, los chicos estaban exhaustos¡esa noche dudaba que tuvieran ganas de pasearse por los pasillos!

-Pueden marcharse...ya es suficiente por hoy.

Snape ya estaba volviendo a sus habitaciones cuando la oyó llamarle.

¡Severus! Espera debo hablar contigo.

Sintió que su corazón se paraba, una tortura más, eso significaría si hablaba con ella otra vez. La miro con todo su odio guardado, le costo, pero se imagino la cara de Black y de su padre y lo consiguió, sabia que lo había conseguido por el cambio en el rostro de ella.

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa.¿Cómo diablos conseguía que su voz sonara tan fría y despiadada?.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, perdido en sus pensamientos, deseando llegar a su refugio, a sus habitaciones. Sin darse cuenta metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se encontró con un frasco. Se paro a mitad de camino y lo miro. Era la botellita verde, la poción que habían creado juntos. El veneno creado por él y el antídoto creado por ella. ¿Desde cuando lo tenia el bolsillo?. Hacia meses que lo llevaba encima, quizás...quizás esperando el momento. Siguió andando y entro en su habitación. Se dirigió a la ventana, con la mano en el bolsillo, jugueteando con la botellita. ¿Por qué miraba por la ventana siempre? Snape suspiro cansado. La respuesta era muy sencilla, se sentía encerradoél no tenia derecho a estar allí. No tenia derecho a amarla, no tenia derecho a la amistad de Dumbledore y ¿Mcdonaggal, no tenia derecho...a vivir.

* * *

Una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta. Ella estaba allí, apoyada en el puerta, como si él estar allí le costara, como si temiera avanzar dentro de la habitación. Tenia los ojos hinchados, rojos. Estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Snape sintió la necesidad de correr y abrazarla, preguntarle que le pasaba y consolarla. Decirle que todo saldría bien, que no pasaba nada. Pero tanto años de entrenamiento, controlando sus sentimientos, le dieron fuerza para no acercarse.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

Snape sientio miedo en ese momento¿qué quiere saber?. Lo sabe, sabe lo que quiere, quiere que le cuente su historia, la historia de ellos. Pero él no puede, no debe.

-No se de que habla, señorita Blade. Ahora salga de mis habitaciones, a las cuales no ha sido invitada.

¿Tanto me odias¿Por qué te olvide?

Snape sintió como su mascara se rompía¿él odiarle¡Jamás!.

-No te odio.

¿Por qué te olvide?

-No...-Snape se dio la vuelta evitando la mirada de ella y apoyo las manos en el escritorio, ella seguía apoyada en la puerta, mirándole con los ojos rojos. Él solo podía mirar al escritorio, ella lo había vuelto hacer, había destrozado su mascara -No sé de que hablas.

¡Severus! Por favor, solo quiero saberlo y entonces me iré, desapareceré y te dejare en paz...

En ese momento Snape sintió una ira descontrolada recorrerle el cuerpo. Se acerco a ella, con dos grandes zancada, sin saber que hacia, perdiendo la compostura, perdiendo el sentido de todo lo que rodea, olvidando su promesa por un instante. La agarro de los brazos y la zarandeó como si fuera una muñeca.

¡MALDITA SEA MERLÍN¿NO ENTIENDES? SOY YO QUIEN DEBE IRSE...

Al ver la mirada de miedo de ella, Snape sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho¿qué estaba haciendo?. Se sentía cansado, muerto, sin razón de ser. Esa mirada lo atravesaba, sentía que su corazón sangraba al verla así. Se separo de ella tan bruscamente como se había acercado, y aún sin saber porque menciono las palabras que solo pronunciaba cuando estaba con ella, cuando la veía.

-Lo ...lo siento.

-No...Es mi culpa. Yo.. soy quien debo pedir perdón. No recuerdo que fue lo que hice, pero sé que por mi culpa ella se fue. Sé que no puedo arreglarlo, pero...

Snape sintió un frió doloroso recorrerle el estomago¡ella creía que se había interpuesto entre él y otra persona! Sus promesas no tenían sentido si la hacían sentir desgraciada, por lo menos debía quitarle esa tonta idea. Respiro profundo, sabiendo que tenia que romper parte de la promesa.

-No te interpusiste entre nadie...Nos conocíamos, sí...pero tu no fuiste la causa de la ruptura de mi relación, el único culpable fui yo. Nadie más.

¿entonces porque...?

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la pregunta de Jess. Minerva entro con el rostro descompuesto.

-Harry y sus amigos han desaparecido.

En el instante que Snape escuchó las palabras de Minerva sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, Voldemort le estaba llamando a presencia. No tuvo que hacerse ninguna pregunta, sabia el porque. Tenia a Potter y quería que su traidor estuviese allí. Se obligo a respirar con tranquilidad, a enfriar su mente.

-Me esta llamando¿qué ha pasado?

-La menor de los Weasly dice que estaban los tres mirando un colgante y entonces desaparecieron. Creo que un tipo de trasladador.

¿Aquí no se puede aparecer o desaparecer-Jess hablo con voz asustadaél la miro, sabia que estaba pensando. Todo lo que no le había dicho al chico, el distanciamiento que había mantenido con él. Desde un principio él llego a pensar que ella también se había olvidado de Potter, pero no había sido así. Simplemente se había mantenido al margen, sabiendo que el chico tenia a Lupin.

-El trasladador funcionaria con un fuerte hechizo, quizás ni siquiera es un trasladador, hay muchos formas de trasladadar a alguien a algún sitio en concreto. ¿Estaban tocando los tres el colgante?

-No lo sé, se lo preguntare a la chica.

-Bien¿Y Dumbledore?

-No esta, no volverá hasta mañana.

-No hay tiempo, debemos encontrar a esos crios. Minerva...

Una fuerte explosión dentro del castillo llamo la atención del trío.

Los tres salieron corriendo de la habitación, para ver como unos quince mortifagos trataban de abrir la puerta con sus hechizos, la puerta no se abría porque estaba encantada para resistir cualquier intruso y sus ataques, pero no resistiría demasiado.

Snape pensó con rapidez, debían hacer algo y rápido. Ellos eran muy pocos, solo unos 5 profesores y alumnos que no podían defenderse.

-Minerva, voy a presentarme a Voldemort, quizás consiga ganar tiempo o poder ayudar a Potter.

¡Severus te matara!

-No hay tiempo para pensar en eso. Voy ayudar a Potter. Soy el único que puedo ir, no sabemos donde esta y la marca es el único medio de ir donde esta él.-Snape esquivo la mirada de Minerva, ambos sabían que él tenia razón, pero ambos sabían que era lo que podía pasar-Me dirijo ahora mismo al despacho de Dumbledore, desde allí podré aparecerme y les pediré a los antiguos cuadros que busquen a Dumbledore y al resto de la Orden. No creo que tarden mucho. Mientras, vosotras debéis reunir a los alumnos y protegerlos, llamad a los demás profesores. Meteros dentro del gran comedor, allí estaréis más seguro. Cuando llegue Dumbledore contarle lo que ha pasado. Yo buscare una forma de avisaros de nuestra posición.

Snape se dio la vuelta sin esperar un respuesta, sabiendo que las dos mujeres eran capaces de manejarlo todo sin ningún problema. Sintió una mano que le cogía el brazo, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Jess.

-No vayas...

-Debo ir...Jessica...-Por primera vez el le llamo por su nombre de pila, sabía que esa era la última vez que podría llamarla así, y si iba a morir¿por qué no romper la promesa? Ella le estaba pidiendo respuesta y él sabia que al final lo descubriría y entonces seria peor para ella, mejor decirle la verdad.-...En un pasado tuvimos una relación...lo nuestro se acabo, fuiste tú quien los elegiste, pero fui yo quien cometió el error...hazme le favor de dejar de pensar en mi...olvídame...siempre serás un ángel. Un hermoso ángel.

Snape se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión, con amor, saboreando su sabor para así poder llevárselo a la tumba.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando llego les dijo a los cuadros lo que estaba pasando y hasta que no vio como ellos desaparecían para buscar a la orden y a Dumbledore no se preparo para desaparecer.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, allí estaba la poción...Se desapareció palpando la botellita, pensando como podía servirle la poción...

Al instante se encontró en una cueva oscura, miro a su alrededor, en un trono de piedra negra estaba sentado Voldemort con una sonrisa en su rostro. Unos metros más lejos, estaba Potter, de pie mirando con odio a su enemigo. Cerca de Snape estaban Granger y Weasly ambos atados con cuerdas mágicas, mirándolo asustados.

-Mi querido Severus. Por fin te dignas a visitarme...

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente prometo escribirlo este finde y espero que os guste. ¡Por fin ha roto su promesa Snape¿Pero llegara ella a recordarlo todo?. ¿Qué pasara en las batalla del colegio y en la lucha de Harry y Snape contra Voldemort?

Muchas gracias por los Reviews que me escribís, me dan muchos ánimos.

**Wolfgang-Snape:** Me gusta que te haya gustado mi Fic, ya he escrito un poco más para que puedas leer. Besos.

**Marissastack: **Me encanta leer tu Reviews me dan ánimos para seguir, muchas gracias por todo. A mi también me gustan mucho tu Fics. Besos

**Drake-Malfoy:** Es la contestación de lo que me escribiste en el quinto capitulo¿quién ha dicho que ella le odiaba? En realidad es lo que piensa Snape, y sí, tiene pánico a que ella le vuelva a odiar...Pero poco a poco os contare el porque de que ella se haya ido. Ahora el le ha contado que tuvieron una relación y que era un ángel, recordar que en el primer capitulo él le llama ángel cuando estaba herido. Poco a poco todo se aclarara

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, me encanta ver que sigues escribiéndome Reviews. Muchísimas gracias.

**Helenevil:** ¡Gracias¡Muchas Gracias! Ojala escribiera la mitad de bien o tuviera la mitad de la imaginación que los escritores de Best-sellers.

**Amsp14:** Sí, fue muy traumatizante para ella ver todo eso, esa fue unos de los pilares de la razón de su partida. Ella ya sabe que tuvo una relación con Snapeél mismo se lo ha dicho pensando que ella al final lo iba a descubrir y que él va a morir, por tanto no rompería ninguna promesa de no acercarse a ella, si esta muerto. ¿Qué quien le ayudara a recordar todo? No lo sé ni siquiera yo, bueno...la verdad es que si que lo sé porque el final ya lo tengo escrito, lo que me falta es el resto. Besos y gracias por escribirme


	8. Capitulo X

CAPITULO X

Jess vio como el Snape se dirigía a pasos rápidos al despacho de Dumbledore, sabía donde iba y no quería perderlo. Lo siguió y le cogió el brazo para retenerlo. Lo miro a los ojos y de su boca salieron unas palabras de suplica.

-No vayas...

-Debo ir...Jessica...-Jess sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, jamás nadie le llamaba así. Le gusto como sonaba su nombre en la boca de él.-...En un pasado tuvimos una relación...-Jess sintió otra punzada de dolor¿entonces si que habían mantenido una relación-...lo nuestro se acabo, fuiste tú quien los elegiste, pero fui yo quien cometió el error...hazme le favor de dejar de pensar en mi...olvídame...siempre serás un ángel. Un hermoso ángel.

Jess tembló ante el apodo que le dio Snape, sintiendo que él le había llamado así mas de una vez. Se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión, Jess sentía las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, sabiendo que eso era un adiós. Snape la soltó y siguió con paso rápido su camino. Hubiera deseado seguirle, pero una nueva explosión le obligo a darse la vuelta y concentrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Rezando poder volver a verlo, y deseando saber que fue lo que le impulso a abandonarlo cuando estaba tan enamorada de él, por que de eso estaba segura, ella estaba para entonces y seguía locamente enamorada de él..

Jess empezó a correr para buscar a los pocos alumnos que había y que empezaban a bajar las escaleras. Ella le mando dirigirse al comedor y encerrarse allí. Se encontró con los fantasma a medio camino, que le comunicaron que el resto del colegio ya había sido enviado al comedor.

Cuando llego al comedor ya estaban todos allí y cerraron las puertas. Jess con la ayuda de la menor Weasly puso las mesa en posición defensiva, deseando que los mortifagos ni siquiera pudieran llegar a entrar allí. Unos fantasma se quedaron con los dos más pequeños pertenecientes a primero, tranquilizándoles. Otros salían y entraban para informar de la situación de los mortifagos. Mientras los demás se preparaban para el ataque. Jess se había situado justo a lado de Minerva que miraba con un brillo peligroso la puerta. De golpe escucharon como la puerta del comedor recibía un fuerte golpe y temblaba.

Estaban perdidos, si no llegaban pronto la orden se iban a encontrar con unos cadáveres.

Jess sintió un escalofrió de agradecimiento cuando escucho gritos de una pelea, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que los mortifagos habían empezado a atacar la puerta de entrada al castillo, pero para ella fue mucho tiempo. Aún así no bajaban la guardia, sin saber quienes estaban ganando y sin poder salir para poder proteger a los pocos alumnos que había allí.

Jess sentía rabia, sabia que sus amigos estaban luchando y ella no debía salir por seguridad, pero tenia que hacer algo.

Una idea le cruzo por su abaratada mente. Miro a Minerva y a los fantasmas que salían y entraban de la habitación informándoles de la batalla, que según parecía iba a favor de los mortifagos ya que no habían llegado muchos miembros de la orden.

-Minerva, eres la mejor en tu materia¿Podrías transformarme en una hormiga?

¿Para que quieres convertirte en una hormiga?

-Por que así podría salir del comedor y ayudar a los nuestros.

-Jess...

-Minerva, por favor. Debo ir, sabes que aquí no estamos haciendo nada. Y necesitan ayuda.

-De acuerdo, pero debes darte prisa, podrás pasar por debajo de la puerta por ser una profesora del colegio, pero volverás a transformarte en un minuto.

-De acuerdo.

Jess se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta, cuando Minerva le indico que no se alejara más que sino no podría transfórmala, Jess se detuvo. Vio como un rayo púrpura le daba en el pecho y como poco a poco iba transformándose en una hormiga.

Con su cuerpo de hormiga corrió rápidamente y paso por debajo de la puerta. Lo que vio le asusto, sus compañeros luchaban bravamente, pero eran menos y no conseguían obtener una ventaja en la batalla. Jess se preparo mientras esperaba que el tiempo para su retransformación llegara. Pensó rápida y fríamente la forma de atacar, por sorpresa podía pillar a los dos mortifagos que están a dos metros de ella y a su derecha, y con suerte podría con el de su izquierda que era un objetivo mas difícil y estaba acorralando a un Lupin cansado.

En cuanto Jess sintió que su cuerpo volvía rápidamente a ser el de siempre, ataco a los dos de su derecha, y rápidamente sin observar si les había dado se dio la vuelta para atacar al de la izquierda. Jess sonrió con malicia cuando vio que el hombre caía pesadamente al suelo y Lupin quedaba libre. Un grito de este le aviso que estaba siendo atacada por la espalda. Sin mirar a su espalda dio una vuelta hacia atrás y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como un rayo verde le pasaba por el lado sin llegar a tocarle. Con unos reflejos ganados en varias batallas y un fuerte entrenamiento Jess ataco a su atacante, enfadándose consigo mismo al ver que era unos de los primeros que había atacado y que debía estar inconsciente. Debía tener más cuidado. Se unió a Lupin en la batalla, instintivamente uno protegiendo la espalda del otro.

Jess se encontró en plena batalla con un antiguo "amiguito", Bott, el asesino de sus padres. Había luchado varias veces contra él, pero jamás había conseguido atraparlo. Sus luchas siempre terminaban con el despareciendo y riéndose de ella. Pero Jess ya no era una joven de 19 o 20 años, ahora era una mujer que había visto mucho mundo.

Bott sonrió al verla, y ella le hizo una leve reverencia. Se preparo para luchar, cogiendo una pose que nunca había utilizado, sin pensar donde había aprendido ese estilo.

-Vaya, vaya...Aquí tenemos a Blade¿Qué será esta vez¿Terminaras escondiéndote detrás de algún pilar o salvada por algún compañero? Aquí no hay pilares y tus compañeros están muy ocupados, inclusive el hombrecito lobo con el que antes te protegías.

Jess sonrió con malicia.

¿Sabes que se siente cuando te besa un dementor, Bott?...Pues reza porque interceda por ti.

Jess mando un desmaius y dejaba con un suave murmullo un hechizo que representaba una imagen de si misma y que solo podía durar unos segundos. Al mismo tiempo dio un fuerte salto hacia delante y mando un hechizo paralizante, quedando a unos metros de Bott y en una posición de protección. Bott pudo evitar el desmaius pero la imagen falsa de Jess le confundió y no consiguió lo mismo con el segundo hechizo. Cuando Bott cayo al suelo, perdiendo su varita y sin poder moverse, Jess se acerco a el y le ato con unas cuerdas mágicas. Miro a su alrededor y vio que Dumbledore acababa de llegar y todos los mortifagos eran atrapados y atados. Volvió a mirar a Bott y le deshizo el hechizo paralizante. Lo miro con odio.

-Te has hecho viejo Bott.

-El traidor... fue el maldito traidor quien te enseño ese movimiento, fue él.

¿Como?

-Snape, lo utilizo una vez conmigo cuando nos peleamos delante de mi señor...entonces era cierto que nos traicionaba desde hace años...

Jess sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, se obligo a mirar a Bott.

-Reza porque interceda por ti Bott. Quizás no lo haga.

Jess se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a su mas antiguo enemigo, que en vez de estar enfadado estaba sorprendido por la forma de luchar de ella. Jess se sentó en un escalón de una escalera, sin ver y sujetándose las manos con fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza mucho, recordó las frases de Snape cuando se marcho y lo que acababa de decirle Bott. De golpe se sintió caer en el vació y miles de imagines se le aparecieron dentro de su cabeza. Todos recuerdos de ella y de Snape juntos. Él riéndose y bromeando con ella. Ella tratando de que el sonriera a otras personas que no fuera ella. La mirada de reproche de él cuando ella trataba de hacerle cosquillas a escondidas para hacerlo reír. Él besándola con pasión y amor. Los dos entrenando. Su primera vezél tan delicado, tan concentrado en ella. Él llamándole ángel, pidiéndole que jamás le abandonara. Ella prometiéndoselo. Albus mirándoles y sonriendo ante, esta vez, una Jess enfurruñada y un Snape bromeando. Los suaves reproches de ella para que no se jugara más la vida de lo necesario. Y luego la verdadera razón por la que ella se fue...

Jess despertó si se podía decir que estaba durmiendo, miro a su alrededor y vio que el resto de la orden abrían el comedor para dejar salir a los que se habían atrincherado dentro.

Jess sintió una mano en su hombro y levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la mirad de Dumbledore.

-Me acuerdo de todo. Y no fue su culpa, fui yo. Me fui porque...

-Jess ya abra tiempo para eso, ahora debemos encontrar la forma de saber donde están, quiero que vengas conmigo cuando lo averigüemos. Él te va a necesitar y también Harry. Ya es tiempo de aclarar el pasado y enfrentarse al futuro.

Jess afirmó con la cabeza, un Lupin cansado y con un corte en el brazo llego corriendo junto a ellos.

-Aquí esta el Verisatum.

-Se lo vamos a dar a Bott, era el cabecilla del grupo.

Jess le pregunto a Lupin como se encontraba y él le sonrió alegando que solo era un arañazo y que aun tenia para unas horas mas de batalla.

Dumbledore dio beber a Bott el verisatum y al poco empezó a preguntarle.

¿Dónde esta tu amo?

-En nuestra guarida.

¿Dónde esta vuestra guarida?

-Nadie lo sabe, como ya sabes por el traidor. Solo debemos aparecernos cuando podemos y mi señor nos llama... y la misma marca nos traslada allí.

¿Cómo habéis conseguido entrar?

-Gracias a un colgante.

Jess miro a Dumbledore interrogante, Dumbledore seguía mirando con fiereza a Bott.

¿Cómo consiguió sacar aquí a Harry y sus amigos?

-Todo se lo debemos al colgante.

-Como pesabais volver, con el colgante también.

-Cuando termináramos debíamos volver a la guarida porque el colgante era el único objeto que nos iba a dejar pasar las barreras de Hogwarts. Luego debíamos devolvérselo a mi señor para un posible ataque después de la muerte de Potter y de sus amigos.

¿Y de Snape?

-Si, a él le tenia reservado algo especial, así nadie se le ocurriría volver a traicionar a mi señor. Mi señor quería que él viera que su traición no había servido para nada, solo para adelantar su propia muerte.

Dumbledore se alejo de Bott. Y se acerco a Minerva, a Jees y a Lupin.

-Bien, creo que sé que es este colgante. Lo que no sé es como llego a manos de Voldemort y después a manos de Harry. Llamar a los que estén en forma para luchar, vamos a rescatarlos. Nos apareceremos gracias al colgante.

Hicieron lo que Dumbledore les indico, en total eran unos 8. No muchos, pero no había tiempo para esperar a los aurores.

Dumbledore les indico que se acercaran a él y que los demás se alejaran varios metros de él. Luego miro el colgante pensativo, y murmuro unas palabras.

Jess sintió que su cuerpo desaparecida de golpe y se sintió flotar, desde luego ese colgante no era un trasladador. De la misma forma que se desapareció Jess sintió que su cuerpo volvía a aparecerse.

Jess abrió los ojos rápidamente ya que los había cerrado involuntariamente. Lo que vio le helo la sangre. Hermione y Ron estaban en el suelo apoyados en la pared, sudorosos y agotados y con la mirada perdida en Harry, que estaba de rodillas dándoles la espalda, sujetando un cuerpo. Jess vio como Dumbledore corría y se ponía al lado de Harry. Jess se acerco lentamente, mirando la espalda de Harry fijamente sin querer ver las piernas de la persona que Harry sujetaba. Una piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones negros. Cayo de rodillas al lado de Harry, sin poder respirar. Miro el rostro de Harry, una lagrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla. Desvió su vista al rostro del cuerpo que Harry sostenía. Su corazón había dejado de trabajar desde el momento en el que llego a esa cueva oscura, desde el momento en que vio a Harry de espaldas a ella.

-Él lo debilito para que yo pudiera tener un poco de ventaja. Utilizo una clase de veneno con forma de vapor verde pero también le afecto a él...él sabia que le iba a pasar. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Escucho la voz de Harry a los lejos, sin poder creer lo que veía. No podía creer que cuando por fin recordaba lo hubiera perdido. Su mayor temor se había cumplido. Severus había muerto.

Sintió que su mano tocaba el rostro de él, todavía caliente.

¡No esta muerto-Dumbledore le quito a Harry el cuerpo de Snape y se levanto con él, sin dar muestras de que ese cuerpo pesara.

Jess miro atontada a Dumbledore, sin entender que era lo que aquello significaba.

-Jess no esta muerto, sigue con vida pero no por mucho tiempo. Debemos regresar al castillo y proporcionarle el antídoto. Rápido.

Jess no sabia de lo que hablaba Dumbledore¿antídoto¿pero como iban a saber que clase de veneno había usado?

Dumbledore la miro con urgencia.

-Utilizo vuestro veneno. Lleva varios meses guardándolo en su bolsillo con una botella evaporizante.

Jess lo miro sorprendida¡el antídoto!. ¿botella evaporizante¡Claro el problema era como dársela de beber a Voldemort¿Por qué no hacer que se evaporara en el aire y Voldemort lo inhalara?

Jess sintió que su corazón volvía a latir. Debían darse prisa. Él seguía vivo por el simple hecho de que el veneno contenía su sangre, pero por el mismo hecho tenia menos posibilidades de curarse...

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo os contare que fue lo que paso en la guarida de Voldemort. Me hubiera gustado bajarlo hoy, pero no he tenido tiempo y tengo que pensar en unos cuantos retoques.

**Wolgang-Snape: La verdad es que queria que Snape rompiera parte de la promesa, es decir no decirle nada. Luego pense que si Snape pensaba que iba a morir y que al final ella lo sabria todo, que quizas era mejor hacer que el la rompiera, por lo menos pensando que no le iba hacer más daño. Recuerda que Snape la considera su talon de aquiles y que jamas pudo negarle nada. Snape piensa que no volvera a estar cerca de ella y no volvera hacerle daño, porque muerto ¿como le iba daño? Además Snape estaba buscando un momento adecuado para terminar con su existencia, pues piensa que nadie le necesita y el sigue odiandose por su pasado. Lo más seguro es que piense que ayudando a HArry a vencer a Voldemort pueda porfin encontrar una paz.**

**Miss-Adreina Snape: A mi tampoco me convence mucho el momento, pero queria que él rompiera la promesa para que a ella le costara menos recordar. Algunas veces la imaginacion se atasca. Jejeje.**

**Amsp14¿Quien sabe si le podra salvar de la muerte? Solo yo jejeje. Desde luego el veneno no se lo puede dar directamente, pero por algo nuestro Snape fue un espia durante tanto tiempo, es una persona muy sagaz. Y en el siguiente capitulo veremos los resultado del entrenamiento de Snape a los chicos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews, por cierto s¿abe alguien como hacer para que tu fic acepte reviews anonimos? Soy muy nega, jejeje**


	9. Capitulo XI

Perdón por no responder ahora a los reviews pero el final lo voy a bajar ahora mismo también y os responderé a ellos en ese último capitulo.

CAPITULO XI

-Mi querido Severus. Por fin te dignas a visitarme...

Snape se arrodillo rápidamente, bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y pronunció las palabras que una vez se juro no volver a pronunciar.

-Mi señor, mi amo...

-SILENCIO...

Un fuerte dolor se extendió por el cuerpo de Snape dándole la sensación que su cuerpo terminaría por partirse en pequeños trozos, grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-MI SEÑOR...PERDON... MI SEÑOR...

El dolor termino dejando a Snape tirado en el suelo con su cuerpo ardiéndole, miro al dúo Gryffindor que se encontraban atados y que le miraban con sorpresa ante las últimas palabras mencionadas. Volvió la vista a Harry que lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos llenos de rencor y frialdad. Jamás había recibido una mirada como esa por parte del chico.

Se obligo a levantarse pero recibió otro cruciatus tan fuerte como el anterior que le impidió levantarse.

¡Debía acercarse como fuera al El Señor Tenebroso! No, no era El Señor Tenebroso ahora era simplemente Voldemort. Sabia que iba a morir y ese pensamiento le daba fuerzas para seguir con su ultima misión. Lo iba a conseguir, por ella, por Dumbledore por el chico que esta mirándolo con frialdad...

El dolor paro al instante, dejando que sus pulmones volvieran a poder recoger todo el oxigeno necesario para vivir un instante más.

En su puño, tenia la poción, en una botellita verde, con un conjuro evaporizante...esa botellita era la única oportunidad para Potter y sus amigos.

Se acerco lentamente a Voldemort, arrastrando su cuerpo mientras pedía perdón por su traición alegando locura y miedo a Dumbledore.

Voldemort tenia una sonrisa despectiva en sus labios, viendo como uno de sus mortifagos más poderoso se arrastraba hacia él.

Snape rogaba interiormente que Voldemort le dejara acercarse lo suficiente como para cumplir su misión, sabiendo que el ego de Voldemort era tan grande que jamás se negaría a ver como un traidor se arrastraba pidiendo perdón, suplicando por su vida.

Pero no fue una tarea fácil, Voldemort seguía lanzándole cruiciatus mientras el sentía que su piel se rajaba y como su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo. Escucho las risas de Voldemort y al final el grito de Potter llamándole traidor, asesino y serpiente rastrera. Fue ese grito que le dio un poco de respiro, Voldemort miro al chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el pudo acercarse más a Voldemort susurrando perdón. ¡Un poco más!.

Volvió a sentir un cruciatus en su cuerpo, se obligo a avanzar, chillando con todas su fuerzas, suplicando a gritos un perdón que no iba a llegar jamás...Notaba el sabor dulzon de la sangre en su boca... pero por fin estaba allí, a la suficiente distancia para que la poción también afectara a Voldemort.

Dejo de chillar, no iba a morir chillando ni suplicando perdón, miro a Voldemort con odio y sin saber como estampo contra el suelo la botellita verde. Un humo verde, una especie de vapor verde le rodeo a él y a Voldemort al instante. Noto como Voldemort interrumpía el último cruciatus ante la sorpresa del ataque. Snape respiro con fuerzas el vapor sabiendo que por desgracia el dolor no terminaría pronto, era su sangre que había creado el veneno, el no moriría inmediatamente, tardaría varias horas...en las cuales el dolor seria constante.

En cuanto a Voldemort, no moriría..., pero seria menos fuerte y entonces los chicos tendrían la oportunidad de huir o de vencerlo.

¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?

El vapor verde había desaparecido y Voldemort lo miraba con odio.

-Ahora eres menos fuerte que antes...-Voldemort le apunto con la varita para terminar con su vida-...el veneno me matara pero a ti te matara Potter, cuando este preparado si es que no lo esta ya...

Un fuerte dolor le cruzo el cuerpo, Voldemort le volvía aplicar el cruacitus, un cruciatus que fue interrumpido cuando Voldemort se tambaleo hacia a un lado por un potente Expeliarmus.

Snape se obligo a abrir los ojos y vio como Potter apuntaba con odio a Voldemort.

-NO LO VUELVAS A TOCAR VOLDEMORT.

Snape sonrió con tristeza, el chico le había protegido¡tontoÉl ya estaba muerto.

Vio como el chico empezaba a luchar contra Voldemort, con todas sus fuerzas. Voldemort tenia ventaja, era más poderoso que Potter.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano se obligo a echar otra mano a Potter. El veneno empezaba a actuar sobre él y cada movimiento era una tortura. Notaba como sus pulmones le quemaban y como su vista se cegaba. Saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto concentrándose a los amigos del chico, invoco el contrahechizo de las cuerdas mágicas y con una sonrisa de triunfo vio como lo chicos se levantaban rápidamente y recuperaban sus varitas uniéndose en la batalla contra Voldemort, quien empezaba a tener problemas para repelar los hechizos de Harry.

Snape sentía fuertes dolores en su cuerpo, dolores que no le dejaban respirar...Vio como el chico acorralaba con la ayuda de sus amigos a Voldemort. No supo cuanto tiempo duro la lucha, la veía entre nieblas...solo supo que escucho un grito desgarrador y potente, una voz de un hombre poderoso, muy poderoso...una voz que gritaba la muerte, un Avada Kedabra...Después fue todo silencio...

Noto como unos brazos lo cogían y apoyan su cabeza sobre unas piernas duras. Abrió lentamente los ojos, con fuertes dolores..no dudaría horas, los cruciatus le habían debilitado mucho...

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos verdes fríos. Intento hablar, preguntar...

-Todo ha terminado profesor...

Un dolor aun mayor que los demás doblo su cuerpo en dos mientras los brazos le agarraban con fuerza.

-Se pondrá bien...no se preocupe. No dejaremos que le pase nada, aun tiene que enseñarme más...soy demasiado lento...debe esforzarse

Unas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Potter. Snape lo miro a los ojos sin poder hablar, deseando decirle al chico que se sentía orgulloso de haberlo tenido como alumno, el mismo orgullo que le había prohibido decírselo antes...

Poco a poco todo volvió a la oscuridad, nada a su alrededor. Su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, estaba muriendo...por fin encontraría la paz.


	10. FIN

CAPITULO XII

Jess miraba con lagrimas el cuerpo de Snape. Dos días...dos días que Snape estaba inconsciente, cada vez más lejos de la vida. Lo notaba temblar ante los dolores que sufría su cuerpo, le oía gemir y llamarla...porque con la fiebre Snape la llamaba, entre gritos de dolor.

¿Cuántas crisis había soportado ese cuerpo en dos días? Demasiadas...esas crisis eran horribles, tanto para el enfermo como para las personas que las presenciaban. Snape se contraía y gritaba de dolor mientras la llamaba pidiéndole perdón por algo que Jess sabia no había sido su culpa. Solo la fuerza de Dumbledore conseguía que no cayera de la cama donde normalmente su cuerpo descansaba.

Jess lo miraba, culpándose de su dolor. Sabiendo que sino le hubiera dado el antídoto el ya estaría muerto y descansando... ¡Pero no podía dejarlo morirÉl tendría que luchar, luchar con todas sus fuerzas para vivir. Él era fuerte, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

Acaricio la frente ardiente del hombre que amaba dándole un suave beso en los labios. Cogió su mano y la acaricio con delicadeza, con amor. Una fina línea en la muñeca de la mano le llamo la atención. Mirándola y acariciándola.

-No es la primera vez que se niega a luchar por su vida.

Jess se sobresalto ante la dulce voz de Dumbledore detrás de ella. Miro la cicatriz con atención y dejo la mano que tanto amaba reposar en la cama.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?.Él siempre fue fuerte.

-Se corto las venas y tomo un veneno, muy potente. Yo lo encontré...-Dumbledore se acerco a Snape y poso su mano en la frente de este, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, al otro lado de la cama donde se encontraba Jess sentada en un sillón, observando el rostro de Snape que en ese momento descansaba-...¿fuerte? ...Por desgracia es tan humano como lo demás y necesita a alguien a su lado...Cuando tu desapareciste no encontró ninguna razón para vivirél pensaba que le odiabas y que si moría tu serias feliz...

-Yo jamás le odie...

¿Por qué te fuiste Jess? Quiero saber la verdadera razón, creo que tengo derecho a ello...Snape es para mi como un hijo al igual que tú...

-Él...después de la muerte de Lily no fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara...Ese día fui a visitara a Lily aunque Severus me dijera siempre que no fuera...que les ponía a ellos y a mi en peligro...Jamás le escuche y fui varias veces a visitarlos...Sabes que esa noche estaba allí, yo vi como Voldemort atacaba a un bebe...Severus me saco de la casa después de asegurarse de que el Niño estaba bien...Esos días fueron muy duros para mi...me distancie de él...yo me culpaba de la muerte de Lily..

-El único culpable fue Voldemort, ...aunque tu no hubieras estado allí también hubieran muerto...

-Ahora lo sé...me costo varios años comprenderlo...Albus yo deje de acercarme a él...no dejaba que me consolara...él tenia para entonces misiones muy peligrosas, en cualquier momento alguien le mencionaría como mortifago y tu entonces le protegerías...si eso ocurría en alguna misión y sus compañeros lo descubrían hubiera significado la muerte para él...eso hizo que me separara más de él...

-Jess, tomamos las medidas necesarias para que no ocurriera eso.

Jess se levanto y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Snape, al igual que Dumbledore. Mirando el rostro de Snape con lagrimas.

-Estaba cegada por el miedo, Albus...Pero la verdadera causa que me fuera fue la perdida de mi hijo...

Dumbledore miro a Jess sorprendido.

-Nadie sabia que estaba embaraza, Albus...ni siquiera él, no se lo dije...pensé decírselo para su cumpleaños...pero entonces sucedió lo de Lily...y...una semana después perdí a mi hijo...Me culpe por ello.

Jess acaricio el rostro de Snape con un amor infinito.

-Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Albus...Había perdido a nuestro hijo por mi culpa, por no hacerle caso, por no escuchar sus suplicas...Cuando ya no lo soporte más...casi seis meses depuse de todo...me fui. No podía soportarlo más. Sus misiones, mi hijo, Lily...

Dumbledore abrazo por encima del cuerpo de Snape a Jess con delicadeza.

-Cuando despierte, debes decírselo. El cree que te fuiste porque le odiabas por no haber podido salvar a Lily.

-Ahora sé que debería habérselo dicho y no haber huido...

Dumbledore se levanto y salió de la enfermería, dejando a Jess llorando y abrazando un cuerpo que ardía por la fiebre.

* * *

Cinco días después Snape seguía inconsciente, todos los médicos seguían sin encontrar una solución al problema. Jess preparaba más antídoto, pero el veneno era más potente debido a que la propia sangre de Snape era la base del veneno, produciendo que el antídoto solo lo mantuviera con una fuerte fiebre y dolores que hacían que el cuerpo de Snape se doblara con violencia. Cuando veía que Snape sufría esos dolores, esas crisis, Jess no podía dejar de pensar que era como si le estuvieran aplicando cruciatus con mucha crueldad.

Esa noche Jess se quedo dormida, cansada después de varios días casi sin dormir. Un suave ruido le llamo la atención, miro la cama de Snape, cerca de él había un chico de pie mirándole. Era Harry. El chico se sentó y miro a su profesor con seriedad.

Jess le dejo, sabia que para el chico Snape era importante aunque preferiría que le aplicaran varios cruciatus antes de admitirlo.

Escuchó como el chico empezaba a hablar.

-Hola profesor...Quería darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi...Muchos piensan que usted va a morir...pero yo sé que no lo va hacer porque debe terminar mi entrenamiento y usted nunca deja nada sin terminar...Ya sé que Voldemort ha sido vencido, pero quiero ser Auror y ..¿quién mejor que usted para prepararme para los exámenes?..Quizás crea que porque haya vencido a Voldemort ya me da derecho a ser auror, pero no es así...de todas formas el Ministerio insiste que Voldemort murió por un error en su poción de reencarnación..ya sabe cuando cogió mi sangre, el polvo de su padre y el resto de colagusano...

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia.

-La verdad es que no me molesta que no me crean...por lo menos ahora podré hacer una vida más normal...¿no?...

Otro silencio.

-Quizás le interese saber como metimos la pata mis amigos y yo...como nos pudo coger Voldemort...es todo demasiado sencillo, la verdad...¿conoce el medallón de los fantasmas?...Seguro que sí. Nosotros lo encontramos en el bosque prohibido...al principio pensamos que fue una coincidencia que nosotros lo encontramos...pero esta claro que no... Preguntamos a Hagrid si había visto a alguien en el bosque y nos dijo que no...Fue entonces cuando empezamos a investigar...mejor dicho investigo Hermione...decía que había visto el medallón en algún sitio...luego descubrimos que se había perdido hacia más de 100 años...empezamos a investigar su funcionamiento, queríamos ser útiles a la Orden...si descubríamos como funcionaba y luego se lo entregábamos a Dumbledore tendríamos mas ventaja sobre Voldemort...¡muy Grynffindor!...Empezamos por saber que decía las palabras grabadas en él, cuando al final lo descubrimos nos encontramos delante de Voldemort...Nos dijo que habíamos tardado mucho en llegarél sabía que no nos íbamos a resistir a descubrir los secretos del medallón...me dijo que el ataque de este verano fue para hacerme reaccionar...que había estado muy calmado durante un año...¿lo consiguió , verdad?...Luego llego usted y lo arreglo todo...

Silencio..

Jess miraba al chico que normalmente tenia un rostro hermético y que en esos momento todo su dolor era expresado por las muecas en su rostro. El chico seguía hablando, explicando a Snape sus aventuras y como él influyo en ellas. Cuando creo que él le quería matar cuando en realidad le salvaba la vida. Le explico que él no le había robado en su despacho que habían sido otros...que jamás le hizo gracia ver a su padre y a Sirius metiendose con él, que nadie sabia lo que él había visto en el pensadero ese día. Le contó que el sombrero le quería poner en Slytherin y como el fénix le curo sus heridas varias veces.

¡EL FÉNIX!

Jess salto de su butaca bruscamente gritando, acaba de darse cuenta que el fénix podría ayudarles, salvarle la vida. Dio un fuerte abrazo Harry quien la miraba sorprendido porque pensaba que estaba solo y el comportamiento de Jess no era tampoco muy normal...¿Cómo no había caído antes? El Fénix normalmente no podía ayudarlo con ese veneno, pero la cuestión era que en ese momento la sangre de Snape era la que estaba enferma, no su cuerpo. El veneno actuaba contra él así porque era la base de este. El Fénix podría limpiar la sangre, salvarlo de la muerte.

Jess corrió al despacho de Dumbledore. Dumbledore le abrió la puerta con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro y se quedo mirándola mas extrañado cuando sin decirle nada Jess le pidió a Fawckes que le acompañara.

Dumbledore la siguió en silencio a la enfermería.

Jess cogió un frasco del antídoto y se lo mostró a Fawckes.

-Por favor¿puedes derramar unas pocas lagrimas dentro?.

El ave hizo lo que le dijo y luego fue volando hasta la cabeza de Snape donde empezó a cantar.

Harry y Dumbledore miraban sin comprender nada a Jess. Este le dio de beber el antídoto a Snape.

Luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a acariciarle el rostro con amor.

Después de diez minutos, Snape empezó a abrir lo ojos poco a poco para sorpresa de Harry y Dumbledore.

Miro a Jess con detenimiento, que lo miraba sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Snape sonrió suavemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba fuera de peligro y la fiebre empezaba a bajar.

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente Dumbledore dio la noticia en el comedor, todos los alumnos se levantaron y empezaron a dar saltos de alegría. ¡Su odiado profesor estaba salvado!. Se escucharon varios brindis gritando: "¡Por el Profesor Snape!" "¡Por Slytherin!"

Por lo visto, el odiado profesor de Pociones no era ni muchísimo menos tan odiado.

Mientras en la enfermería, Snape miraba a Jess con un amor infinito.

-Ángel...ya siento la perdida de nuestro hijo...lo llorare siempre...Pero te tengo a mi lado y no me odias, ese es el mejor regalo que me podías dar.

Snape beso con amor a Jess, con pasión.

-Severus, no fue tu culpa, tú hiciste lo que podías por ellos, fuiste tu quien les avisasteis de que Voldemort iba detrás de ellos. Te ame por ello, te amo por quien eres y te amare para siempre. Perdóname, perdona que me fuera...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...Te debo estar agradecido por enseñarme a amar, por enseñarme a ser mejor...Y tenemos toda una vida por delante para estar juntos...

Snape volvió a besar a Jess quien le abrazaba con fuerza. El beso se fue profundizando, recostándose ambos en la cama. Tocándose, deseando sentir la piel de otro...

-Me parece ángel mío que voy a empezar ahora mismo...

Una suave risa fue la repuesta de Jess.

* * *

Este es el final, solo espero que no os haya desilusionado mucho y que os haya gustado.

De todas formas os agradezco a todos por haberme apoyado con este y con los demás Fic que he escrito.

Mañana Domingo voy a empezar a bajar otro, espero que os guste más que este.

Antes que se me olvide quiero daros un abrazo muy gordo a todos.

**Miss-andreina-Snape: **Bueno espero que te haya gustado la razón de que Jess dejara a Snape y ¡como no! Snape siempre vivo. Yo no me atrevo a matarlo. Por lo menos de momento. Espero que a Rowlin no se le ocurra hacerlo. Estoy temblando porque dicen que en el siguiente libro muere mucha gente y que en el ultimo más. Espero que no lo mate. Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. ¡Que no lo mate! Jejejeje.

**Amps14: **Espero que te haya gustado lo pasado en la guarida, tampoco es que me haya esmerado mucho, estaba concentrada en Snape. Lo que habéis leído es lo que él ha llegado a ver, nada más. Pero imaginaros como seria la batalla, si Snape no es suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra Voldemort y en comparación cuando hizo una demostración con Jess para los chicos demostró que era muy poderoso y bueno en la batalla. Más o menos seria algo parecido a la pelea de Jess y Snape, pero con personas mucho más poderosas. Recuerda también que cuando llega Dumbledore y Jess a la guarida, Hermione y Ron están agotados. Mientras que Harry tenia fuerzas aún para acercarse a Snape.

**Wolfgang-Snape**: Hola, espero que te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes leo todos tus reviews y me encanta ver que sigues leyendo y escribiéndome. Muchas gracias por todo. :) 


End file.
